Warchild-Innocent
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Shion has a past that involves a silver eyed boy but what is this past and why does he act like he does towards No. 6 and everything about it? What is this Warchild Program that Shion is a part of? Shion is sort of OC and this is an AU because of the differences in the anime.
1. Disobeying Orders

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I want to know what you think of this and I'll be updating it on December ninth for the reason that's on the top Author Note of the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters, just the people that will never appear and that's Shion's tribe**

 **Warnings: Maybe character death at the end of this if Safu or Elyurias dies at the end of No. 6, blood, and implied violence.**

* * *

Chapter One: Disobeying Orders

Shion's POV

I was supposed to listen to Safu's speech about _Neurology_ but I didn't want to. Instead I chose to watch the wind hoping for what was forecasted to happen today.

Her speech finally sounded far away and drowned out when I saw the thunder clouds outside. I started to feel the formation of a smile when I felt wind and closed my eyes just to open them and see no more walls around _No. 6_. I felt like I was falling, blissfully falling, when the storm came closer.

I saw petals as my limbs started to float away as the petals they turned into. That was before I was woken from my daydream when my 'friend' slammed her hand on the _Podium_.

She said something about some kids talking during her presentation but I didn't want to listen to the rest. When I saw her run at him I couldn't see a thing after it was a black hole in my vision. When I heard a teacher's voice and the violence stopped the black hole was gone.

I heaved a sigh of relief when it was gone, I don't like this place, if it wasn't for that program I could see more of what happens around me.

Time Skip: After _School_

I got my _Bracelet_ scanned so I could ride the _Boat_ that will take Safu and I to _Chronos_. " _Martial Arts_ is a better fit for you than _Neurology_ is Safu" I told her as she looked at the water behind us.

She asked me if I was paying attention to her presentation making me sigh before I closed my eyes. "Note that humans are exceptionally unique. _Society_ provides us with a sense of self, in other words human uniqueness is based on the existence of a genome" I said before I finished.

"All of what you explained is a _Science_ that is taught in school and in life" I said before she sat next to me instead of two seats away. I flinched away from the contact that occurred and one that she didn't even notice from her happy expression.

When we got our _Bracelets_ scanned again I heard Safu ask if today was the day something happens. "Do you mean the _Typhoon_ or my _Birthday_ Safu?" I asked her trying to hide my distaste for today's annual event. "Yeah I invited you because it's your Birthday but I mean the _Typhoon_ " she said in a worried tone.

I know she didn't catch my tone when I said 'Birthday' no one should dislike their Birthday after all. "Yeah it's supposed to pass through _No. 6_ today" I said before I finished what I was saying when we were going up a hill to her grandmother's.

"It's the best present anyone could wish for" I said before I heard Safu ask what I was talking about. I sighed when she got on her _Bike_ telling me to hurry so I did. When we reached her house I bowed when her grandmother said that I've gotten bigger since she's last seen me.

I was given a gift but I have a feeling I know what it is, it's been getting colder and I know that when I had first complimented Safu's ensemble it was something that was the exact opposite. When I opened it I saw exactly what I had thought it was, a _Sweater_ that matches Safu's. I heard her mention that day when she explained why this was my present before she said she wanted to get one similar to hers.

I was named after a purple flower however so it was kind of hard for her to do that. "Thank you for the gift, it's really thoughtful of you" I said looking at Safu's grandmother more than I had Safu.

When she said that she hopes I'll continue being Safu's friend even when I'm enrolled I saw that she was the only one to notice me flinch. Safu said that she has to bake the _Cake_ now, I didn't bother asking her if she needs help though. She stopped me before I could even say anything at all.

I blew out the _Candles_ on the _Cake_ when it was brought out (1), when the others were eating I didn't bother with it. I don't eat a lot of _Cake_ and when I do it normally doesn't have this much _Frosting_.

I was looking out the window but I had to move the curtains so I could actually see the chaos being done to _No. 6_. I heard Safu's grandmother say that she was grateful I liked the gift. When I heard that I was more than happy since I know there's not much anyone in _No. 6_ can do when the _City_ provides everything for you.

I frowned when I heard her say that she can't do anything more elaborate. Safu said she does enough but before I could tell her that was enough she told me to follow her.

I did without hesitation but had to force down a scowl when I saw so many clothes in one room. I knew I would dread the answer but I asked anyway. "Did your grandmother make all of these?" I asked forcing down a growl when she nodded with a smile.

I heard her say that most of them were made when she was still growing and that soon she won't need anymore of the _Special Fiber_ clothes. I felt bad for the elderly woman knitting in the chair.

She kept repeating every day that there's nothing else she can do to provide for Safu. In _Chronos_ everything is provided for you. You don't need to work to provide for yourself or your family, you don't know what it's like to live below where you're at, you're oblivious to the suffering of others who knows what it's like.

I was about to leave really hoping I don't have to walk home with this _Umbrella_ over my head. When I opened the _Umbrella_ I heard Safu tell me that I have to be careful to not ruin my birthday present.

"This is a birthday present from your grandmother not from you Safu, besides I…" I tried to say before Safu kissed my right cheek. I was surprised by this action and stepped back not liking the action. "As I was saying I never really wanted a physical gift for my Birthday" I said before the _Umbrella_ was blown away by the wind.

I turned around watching it fly away, watching as it was blown away because of the _Typhoon_. I only wanted something natural and unblemished, something I can't touch, for the anniversary of arriving in _No.6_ something not involved with…

I wasn't able to finish my thoughts on the one gift I want more than anything because something I never wanted happened. The _Moon Drop_. The _Moon Drop_ started crying making me ball my fists in agitation.

I heard Safu exclaim that the _Moon Drop_ is crying making me look at the sky not wanting to hear the thing built by _No. 6_. "Not what I wanted today not at all" I said gaining Safu's attention but I ignored her.

"It's ruining this _Planet_ just like a blister ruins your skin" I said monotonously tightening my fist even more.

I was at home, the one place in _No. 6_ that I don't like, it's too big for just me and Karan. I was at the door in my too big of a room that leads to the outside.

Just like when I left Safu's and when I was in class I wanted to leave this building and enter the rain and wind without shelter of a natural occurrence. And that's what I did.

I ran out of the room when I opened the doors screaming over the railing over and over again. Screaming out my frustration with _No. 6_ and the people in it. I was brought out of my screaming by an alarm I had completely forgotten about.

I ran inside and put my _Bracelet_ to the _Scanner_ about to close the door before I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned around to see a young boy in my room, around my age, soaking wet in front of the wide open doors.

I saw his bleeding left arm reaching out my right hand and wanting to help, to tell him that, before a crash directed my attention. That small short movement gave the young boy time to rush me and hold a hand to my throat. I heard him say in a familiar tone not to move.

I looked into his eyes and one name went through my mind 'Nezumi' the kid I had known since we were small. "If you'll let me I can treat your wounds" I said turning my head in his grip easily with the fact his hand is covered in blood.

He let go of my throat in caution but as soon as my adoptive mother called it was on my throat again. I nodded at him with a small almost invisible smile before I lifted my left arm. I answered the call hearing her confused tone asking about my window.

"Yeah I left it open again sorry about that mother" I said before I heard her speak in a stern tone. "Don't do that dear you'll catch a cold that way" she told me making me sigh.

"Okay mother I'll close it right now" I said before I did as I had said. "Mother? I have to write a report, it'll take me all night so I'll be eating in my room" I said before she asked if I needed help. "No mother I won't need help, eat without me until I get dinner alright?" I asked before she sighed as well.

"Of course Shion, I won't disturb you" she said before I ended the call making the _Ravenette_ let go of me. With slight determination I walked past him saying I have to stop the bleeding when he was in a defensive/offensive stance.

I sat down on the ground with the boy across from me and the _Medical Kit_ beside me. I had a hold of his left wrist with my left hand as I cut off his shirt sleeve so I can dress the wound. I took out a spray when he asked me if I was going to be enrolled in the _Gifted Course_ making me shrug as I answered him.

"Yes but…" I said but never finished as I sprayed the wound, it was two inches deep and from the looks of it it was made by a bullet. I decided stitches were necessary so I put a salve on the cut to clean the wound before then.

I had heard him say I was very smart to have taken and passed the _Gifted Course Exam_ when I was six but it wasn't that bad. I saw him flinch when I cleaned the wound asking him if he was making fun of me. I put some liquid in an _Injection Needle_ and when I went to check if it works, it made the _Ravenette_ back up.

He asked what I was doing making me look at him tilting my head in confusion. " _Anesthesia_ for the stitches" I said before he asked why he would need stitches and asked if I've done this before.

"Plenty of times and from the looks of it the wound is a two inch deep bullet wound most likely made by a _PERFORMANCE CENTER® Model 629 .44 Magnum® Hunter_ " I said shocking him. I held out my hand and he put his injured arm on it. "In my opinion besides the obvious two inch deep flesh wound stitches will help you heal faster, you most likely need it from the gun wound, and it helps prevent infection" I said as I injected the liquid.

I held out a piece of gauze telling him to hold it against the wound before he called me weird making me ask why I am. "You know a lot about healing but your awards are for _Ecology_ , you know about gun wounds but you don't have a gun, and you never even asked for my name" he told me making me sigh.

"No one needs a name to help someone, I don't need to ask it because I feel you'll give me a fake one anyway" I said as I threaded the needle. "From the look in your eyes, the unique color of them as well, I feel I already know you" I told him before he said his name's Rat making me smile. "Well it's close to his name" I said and I know that confused him before I stitched up his wound.

I put the _Medical Kit_ away turning around to see Rat looking out the window making me frown before I spoke. "You can stay over until the _Storm_ dies down, there's a _Sweater_ on my bed that I won't wear anymore" I said pointing to the level above me with my right hand.

I heated up some tea for me and started on the other cup of _Tea_ for Rat before I heard him say that I have terrible taste. "Look in the mirror first though I won't disagree, I liked the words that came after more than the gift itself" I said before I walked up the stairs. When I saw Rat put on the _Sweater_ I saw what looks to be a burn mark on his back, I knew it was Nezumi from that mark.

I continued up the stairs before Rat turned around, what he was about to say was stuck in his throat when I did. I gave him a cup of _Echinacea_ _Tea_ which can help activate chemical compounds that increase the body's defense mechanisms against viral and bacterial attacks.

I sipped my _Passion Flower Tea_ which helps with stress, _Anxiety_ , and _Insomnia_ before I heard Rat ask if I'm this defenseless with everyone. He asked if _Altruism_ is a dominant trait in those in this place with sarcasm dripping in his tone making me frown. He said that we, _No. 6_ , go through life without fear or caution making me sigh.

I was going to say something before he interrupted asking how exactly I was to explain it making me sigh again as I rubbed my right temple with my right hand. "You didn't even let me speak, unlike some people in this place I'd help people without question" I told him shocking him.

"You look like someone I had fallen for a long time ago but has forgotten about me entirely, besides that I have no idea" I said shocking him before he looked at the cup in his hand. He thanked me making me smile before I told him I would be back. I left my room and went downstairs to see Karan on the couch before she asked about my report.

"It's going well but I haven't finished it, I still have to fill out papers from the _Bureau_ to" I said before she got up telling me I have a job. I held up my _Bracelet_ before I tapped the button seeing the red _Columbines_ appear as soon as I tapped it.

"Today, early in the morning, a prisoner with the code _VC103221_ escaped a _Transport Vehicle_ heading for the _Moon Drop_. Your assignment is to find and neutralize this prisoner Shion Amaririsu" the woman on the _Bracelet_ said as a card with Rat's picture appeared. His information was included with his picture and _VC_ code before I heard Karan speak.

"You'll be able to find him with your _Tracker App_ right dear?" she asked and I nodded before I tapped another button not seeing him on the map. She asked if I was going to still be eating in my room and I nodded closing all the apps seeing the _Bracelet_ go back to normal.

I took a plate upstairs leaving the light off when I closed the door since I know he won't want it on before I walked through my room with no trouble. "You're _VC103221_ right? Your mugshot doesn't fit you you know" I said as I walked up the stairs. I saw him sit up on the bed his hands in a position like he was about to strike making me chuckle at him.

"You do know that I won't turn you in right?" I asked kindly before I held out a tray towards him seeing his eyes widen. He sat back down from his crouched position in surprise before I set the tray down in front of him. "I did say I was going to eat up here didn't I?" I asked with a kind smile before he thanked me.

He said it smells good making me nod "she's good in the _Kitchen_ " I said simply before I sat down. "Are you going to escape from here?" I asked hiding the pain and longing in my voice when I asked.

"Of course, do you know how this place came to be Shion?" he asked me as he took a bite of the _Cherry_ _Cake_ making me frown. "I know both versions yes, the one they taught in school was that it happened because of the _Babylon Convention_ " I said before I continued. "In the previous war humans destroyed over fifty percent of _Earth's_ habitable land resulting in _almost_ all _Military Force_ being banned" I said seeing he was confused at that.

"The six remaining regions formed six city states, _No. 6_ is said to be the most prosperous compared to the others but It's gilded in a few of the founders' eyes" I said before I saw and heard him laughing. It was duller than last time I heard his laugh though making me frown.

"So what was your crime anyway? I'm guessing it was in the wrong right?" I asked before he said that the _Bureau_ brought him here. I clenched my fist behind me feigning surprise and disbelief. "That doesn't really answer the question you know" I said making him sigh before he placed the tray next to him and turned over.

He said that I should be quiet so he can get some sleep making me sigh before I started typing on my _Bracelet_. That was apparently not to his liking because he asked me if I can pretend I never heard anything at all making me nod.

"Yeah I can" I said sitting down as I tapped the same button as before sending the _Bureau_ a letter that I haven't found the _VC_. He suddenly sat up asking if I even understand how much trouble I'm in. I chuckled slightly showing him the letter.

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea on how much trouble I'm in" I said looking at his shocked expression as he read the letter. He asked me why I'm not taking him in if I got a personal order from the _Bureau_ to capture him.

I kept my smile off my face before I asked him a question. "What will you do in return if I don't ask any more questions?" I asked him seeing him smirk before he said that he wouldn't tell anyone about me screaming into the _Typhoon_. "Alright" I said before he started acting out what he saw before he jumped over me screaming over the railing.

I know he's being too loud so I tried getting him to stop before I was almost face down on the bed with my right arm behind my back. I opened my eyes when I heard him say that _if_ the spoon he was pressing against my throat had been a knife I would've been dead already.

I resisted the urge to tell him to grab the knife under my bed or even the gun with a silencer under my pillow but said something else instead. "You're better than most that it's impressive, a _Pressure Point_ right?" I asked him hearing him ask 'huh?' out of disbelief. "You're paralyzing my body with _Pressure Points_ right?" I asked again finally getting him to laugh making me smile.

He asked me if I was crazy when he turned over so he was laying on the bed on his back still laughing. When I heard the laughing stop I grew worried.

I moved my hand up so it was in his feeling the warmth from his skin which was higher than earlier. I crawled closer to him moving his hair off his forehead before I touched it with mine. "I knew this would happen from you being soaking wet, now you have a bad _Fever_ " I said softly but worriedly before he said he just wants to sleep.

I sighed shaking my head slightly "just like last time you only want to sleep despite being hurt" I said smiling slightly before I said I was getting some _Antibiotics_. The grip on my hand tightened however so I wasn't able to get any making me look at him.

His eyes were still closed but there was a soft smile on his face before he said that I'm warm as well, that humans are warm when they're alive. 'He really doesn't remember me' I thought with a frown. 'It would've been better if it was a knife and not a spoon, his suggestion was what I intended to do after I screamed' I thought waiting till he was in deep sleep.

Time Skip: Next Morning

"So they're here" I said with a smile as the wind blew on my balcony. I didn't care that they were here, they'll probably question me and take me off of the _Gifted Course_.

Get me out of this house to. All thanks to Rat which was more than enough for me. I wanted to leave this place for so long whether it was by dying or by finally getting caught.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:45 P.M. on November 29, 2016.**

 **1) At this part it makes him look like a girl**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on December 9th.**


	2. Escape the Dead

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters only the Shion or Saffron tribe**

* * *

Chapter Two: Escape the Dead

Four Years After the First Chapter, Shion and Nezumi 16 Years old.

Shion's POV

I heard an alarm go off before hearing my coworker call my name asking me over. "What is it?" I asked walking over with two cups, one _Black Coffee_ with two pinches of _Sugar_ and a small amount of M _ilk_. The other one had _Black Tea_ which was mine.

Apparently he needs help with lost glasses, though it was strange that they weren't there thirty minutes ago. "Treat them as lost property" I said pressing two buttons before I told him to have the _Sample_ bring them in.

I heard him complain about how nosy they are before I chuckled. "They're cute though, kids love them so it's good for the _Park_ " I said making him chuckle before another alarm went off. This one was a lot more serious though so we rushed out taking our _Bikes_.

When we arrived I had just jumped off my _Bike_ hearing it clang as it hit the ground but I don't particularly care at the moment. I ran to the collapsed man, when I saw his condition I was shocked.

"Call the _Bureau of Health_ Yamase" I told him making sure he won't see the state of the man. I saw that the man had white hair, purple crippled skin, and red eyes something that isn't normal. It wasn't normal in _No. 6_ or any of the _City States_ anyway.

I looked at his neck first when I turned him on his side to see the familiar black marking. What was inside of it proved my theory, _Parasitic Wasps_.

Time Skip: _Café_ with Safu Next Day

I was too caught up in what happened yesterday that I hadn't been paying attention and spilt my _Tea_ all over my blue jeans. When I had stood up out of surprise I heard Safu tell me to be more careful making me nod. I told her I was just spacing out before she accused me of being bored of her.

She said we hadn't seen each other in a while and she was already boring me which is how she had accused me. "I was surprised to find out about your transfer to _No. 5_ but what will your grandmother be doing?" I asked her as I sat down again.

She said she would be going to the 'beautiful' _Twilight House_ making me grip my cup as my jaw clenched. I didn't like the sound of that whatsoever. It is not a place anyone should go in any stage of their life.

I took a sip of my _Tea_ before Safu asked why I didn't enroll in the _Gifted Course_ so many years ago making me put my cup down with a soft clink. "It doesn't really matter anymore Safu" I told her before I saw her stern look.

"I was disqualified from the _Gifted Course_ four years ago and stripped of any other privileges I might have had before" I said before I smiled softly. "I've been living in _Lost Town_ , which was the best thing I could've hoped for on my birthday" I said continuing. "The house is finally big enough for two people instead of _too_ big, my mom isn't bored in the house anymore, and I have a job that keeps most of my attention" I said before I finished.

"This is the reality and I'm okay with it" I said before she asked why I think I was disqualified. "I won't go into details but I will say this… I will never regret my decision and if I was given a redo I would do the same thing" I said smiling softly.

Time Lapse: Four Years Ago

"You were supposed to follow your orders and kill the _VC_ , you knew those were your orders did you not?" the man from the _Program_ asked and I nodded. I was never afraid of the people here I just dislike how oblivious they are. I do however pity them when they look so happy despite having nothing to do with their lives.

"Why did you disobey your orders Shion Amarirsu?" he asked me as I leaned against the window. "He was injured, or do you not think that helping others is natural?" I asked him making him sneer at me.

Before he could do anything physical however Karan opened the door, I looked behind the man to see her worried expression. She was showed back out the door before it was closed again. "You're supposed to follow orders Mr. Shion, that is what you were trained to do or do you need more programming?" the man said before he walked closer.

Time Skip: Present

I smiled softly at the memory despite the pain of the 'reprogramming' as they call it. I heard Safu say my name in worry, I guess she called my name and I didn't answer.

"What is it Safu?" I asked her before she got up turning around. She said she won't press the issue asking me to follow, her tone was angry. I followed her without a word before asking her if she was mad at me.

When she said no I looked at her face from my _Peripheral Vision_ seeing her stern expression before I told her to cheer up. "You get to study abroad while I can't even leave _No. 6_ , you should be happy" I said before she asked if I was envious.

"Of course! You get to leave _No. 6_ and see different places" I said truthfully before she was in my face. She was justifying every word and action with the fact she's studying _Neurology_ and _Behavioral Function_. "Save the lecture for when it's actually true Safu" I said pushing her away lightly.

This surprised her before she asked how she was wrong. "I'm envious that you get to leave _No. 6_ , I'm not envious however that you get to leave one _Number_ just to go to another" I said as she walked down the stairs.

I almost rolled my eyes at the way she spoke, like I always had the same vision for the future as her when I never wanted anything to do _with_ the _Numbers_. She said she doesn't understand what I'm thinking which was an understatement since she never did. She asked me what my goal for the future is making me sigh.

"To leave _No. 6_ but to not go to another _Number_ , to start a new life there, one not connected to a majority of my life in _No. 6_ " I said surprising her again as well as hurting her. When I saw her walk away with her head down I jumped from the step I was on to the platform she was previously on.

When we reached the _Water Route Transport Station_ I heard her say it was far enough making me smile. "Be careful on your way home, when are you leaving by the way?" I asked her before she said it was the day after tomorrow. I nodded asking if there was a reason why she never said anything before in a monotone.

She said it was because she didn't want to but I know there's another reason for why she didn't say anything. I got my answer when she said she wants me to do something for her, I knew it was something I wasn't going to like either.

She said she wants to have sex which was something that I knew wasn't going to happen. "No" I said bluntly and without hesitation shocking her, she took a minute before she asked if I was interested in women. She asked if I was even interested in the activity making me sigh.

"The only person I'll ever love doesn't remember me, he's going to be my first for everything Safu" I said before I told her she's just a friend. I chuckled dryly when she said I was an immature child.

"Seriously? _You're_ telling me that? you don't even know me and thinks that everything you say is the truth because you study _Neurology_ " I said getting her to look at me. "You know nothing about me, I said I fell in love with someone and then _you_ sulk calling me an immature child" I said before she said she was going home. "Think on it and ask me again after you get back, don't study too hard though" I said before she squealed when she saw a _Rat_ in front of her.

I kneeled down when I saw him a foot in front of her running towards me before I held out my hand. He jumped on my hand before running up my arm and onto my right shoulder his nose twitching.

I heard Nezumi's voice asking if I was still a 'sap' surprising me before I saw the _Rat_ run off. "Nezumi!?" I asked in disbelief before I ran after it apologizing to Safu without looking back. When I reached the top I lost sight of the black _Rat_ , I stopped a foot from the street before the blaring of a horn of a _Truck_ made me jump.

Time Skip: _Night_ _Time_

I was watching the _Stars_ glad that at least this is the one thing that didn't change. The _Stars_ are the same as in the _Forest_ I used to live in.

I heard my _Bracelet_ ring, thinking it was another job I looked at it. It wasn't a job but instead Safu which I figured would happen just not this late at night. I answered the call apologizing for what happened earlier.

She asked if it was really _that_ important before I smiled slightly and nodded. "Nezumi always loved _Rats_ , his name means it to" I said before I looked up at the sky.

"I've never seen you so serious before it was funny actually" I heard her say making me laugh before I spoke returning the gesture. "And that's as much emotion as I ever heard you use in one sentence" I told her making her look at me sternly. I heard her about to ask something before she said it was nothing and hung up without a goodbye.

Time Skip: _Morning_

I heard voices downstairs when I walked down them. " _Morning_ Karan" I said smiling before she returned the greeting.

" _Morning_ Amaririsu" she said with a smile as I put my shoes on. She asked if anything happened yesterday making me smile slightly. "I heard Nezumi the other day, he spoke through an robotic _Rat_ " I said making her smile at me sympathetically.

"Here dear, I remembered how to make them" she said when she came up to me with a plate. "I want to add them to the new _Menu_ but I'm unsure if they still taste good or not" she told me before I smiled at her.

"I know you don't like it here Shion and I do hope you'll be able to leave, to be with Nezumi again, but do be careful when you do" Karan told me making me smile. "You're just like my real mother, kind, thoughtful, smart, loving,... and good in the _Kitchen_ " I said making both of us chuckle at the last one. She kissed me on the forehead telling me that I should get to work and that if I don't come home right after she'll know I'm happy wherever I'm at.

I got to work and did the routine with a monotone voice since I don't mean it when I say it. I don't pledge unflagging loyalty to the _City_ , none at all.

I walked into the room putting my uniform on when Yamase said that a young woman came by to see the body of her _Husband_. I nodded before I turned to him to get to work. Yamase said that the man we had found was only thirty-one, three years older than his _Wife_ , before saying that the _Authorities_ had taken custody of the body.

He asked if I wanted the usual and I nodded as I sat down, I didn't want to listen to this anymore. When I heard him say that the most surprising part about this whole thing, that it wasn't even on the _Evening News_ , _I_ wasn't surprised.

He said that the _Authorities_ told her that her _Husband_ died in a _Park Accident_ making me growl getting Yamase's attention. "As usual they manipulated the information, you and I both know it wasn't an _Accident_ " I said before he said that we work for the _City_ making me scoff. "I hated this _City_ since I was _brought_ here, what makes you think I mean it when I say that phrase over and over again each day?" I asked him before I heard a clatter.

I looked over to see Yamase gripping his head with his left hand before I ran over to him. What I saw wasn't a surprise.

Yamase was getting older and his skin showed the same thing as the man from two days ago. I saw the black mark from two days ago and then the _Wasp_ appeared from the middle of it. Besides the _Wasp_ coming towards me I don't remember anything else which wasn't a surprise either.

Time Skip: Consciousness

I felt a hand on my shoulder jolting me awake before I asked where Yamase was not getting an answer besides his body going to the _Hospital_. "Shion Amaririsu, received top ranking in the _Warchild Program_ a month after arriving in _No. 6_ " the man who woke me up said from behind me.

"He passed the exam at the age of six at the same time but was stripped of all privileges due to aiding a known _VC_ " he finished making me sigh. "The _Founders_ in the _Center City_ have decided on a punishment for you due to the events that occurred that day" the man across from me said before he forcefully grabbed my arm. He pulled me out of the room putting _Fiber Iron Cloth Handcuffs_ around my wrists, they're dangerous for anyone who's been in the _Program_ but not outsiders.

I watched Karan serving guests on the balcony after a while making me smile before I watched the road from then on as the _Car_ drove on. When we entered ' _Undeveloped_ ' _Property_ I knew where we were headed.

A _Correctional Facility_ for those in the _Warchild Program_ who've gone berserk, or at least disobey orders or aren't in their right mind. We reached a bridge that goes to the _Correctional Facility_ when I saw a _Trash Collector_ , the blue _Penguin_ that kids seem to like best. I heard one of the men tell the driver and the others to watch me before he got out of the _Car_.

When he did I saw a familiar figure before the scene was black, it was a fight. When I heard a _Gun Shot_ I was able to see who it was, I wasn't really shocked to see Rat.

He took off the _Handcuffs_ when he got inside before I could even tell him that these cars aren't like the others. It was too late by the time I was able to speak because he figured it out when the _Car_ reversed by itself. The _Cars_ are remote controlled.

I heard Rat tell me to get ready to jump before I looked towards him just to see _Super Fiber Cloth_ cover him and I. I heard the creaking and clash of something hitting metal and the screech of metal scraping ground before I didn't feel the ground for a second.

I heard Rat grunt making me worried since I know he hit a tree before he pushed himself onto his hands taking something out. He reminded me of something but I wasn't sure what, or maybe it was a who, but I still can't remember. I saw a _Detonator_ before I went to see if I still have mine.

I felt around my belt loops to feel the familiar container before I heard an explosion. I got up without hesitation when I saw Rat get up before I heard him tell me to hurry up and I did.

I was running down the hill in a similar stance as Rat since it causes less wind resistance before I heard sirens. He told me to get rid of it before he elaborated saying my _ID Bracelet_. I looked at it for a moment scowling since I wanted to take it off before but now I have no reason to keep it on.

I chucked the _Bracelet_ not even a second after he told me to and not bothering with the images of Safu and Karan. I have no reason to care for them, _maybe_ for Karan but not Safu.

"So where are we going to leave from?" I asked him before he turned around motioning to a blue and white _Japanese Mini Truck_. We got in the _Truck_ before we got in, Rat was the one driving onto the _Main Road_. I looked into the _Rearview_ glad it was clear before I looked at Rat seeing how much he's changed from four years ago.

The four years was good for him, I heard him ask what I was doing before I thanked him. He asked me if I noticed that he's taller than me making me scowl half-heartedly before he said that I even look skinnier.

That I haven't had much to eat, I know my eyes darkened when he said that since I did that on purpose. He told me that I would probably be too embarrassed to undress for a lover making me look away not even bothering to say anything. "There's a reason for being skinny but it has nothing to do with not having enough food or similar" I said monotonously.

"I wonder what your reaction would be if you did undress in front of someone, it would be hilarious" he told me and I felt my face heat. "If you remembered a single thing you wouldn't have to wonder or guess" I mumbled but I know he heard it.

After a while I saw the gate, I think this was where I put a central _Diazodinitrophenol Explosive_. I saw Rat turn around when I heard _Sirens_ , we were heading to a _Waste Disposal Plant_. Rat pressed the _Gas Pedal_ making the speed over 100 _Mph_ before we rammed through the gate breaking it causing glass to fly from the _Windshield_.

I saw the gates closing as I watched the _Sirens_ flash before my head was pushed down so I was bending over in the seat. I vaguely remembered Rat telling me to get down and that I didn't listen.

The _Truck_ skidded before I heard him tell me we have to go. I sat up before I followed Rat to a _Sewer Channel_. He said this was a fitting way for a _Rat_ to travel almost making me laugh at his humor.

I saw _Goggles_ in front of me before I put them on absentmindedly hearing Rat whistle. He said that the black _Rat_ from earlier will show us the way before I pulled myself over the railing my arms in front of me, my body like an arrow before I landed in the water.

Rat wasn't far behind me and neither was the black _Rat_. I easily climbed up the _Ladder_ at the edge of the rushing _Sewer_ water before I saw the _Rat_ clinging to a _Foothold_. I cupped my hands around the _Rat_ before I pulled Rat up when he appeared from under the water.

"How did you know where to go?" he asked me making me shrug. "Where do we go from here? I only saw the _Sewer Routes_ up till this point" I said before he told me we're half way there.

I felt the _Wasp_ from earlier as I walked, I lied when I said what I did about the _Sewer Routes_. For four years I've researched a way to get out of _No. 6_ this way. I only said that so he'd walk in front of me, until I'm about to die I'm not telling him.

I climbed out of the _Sewer_ with Rat who pulled me up when I reached the top like I did for him in the _Sewer_. Hearing Rat call my name I jumped up the rubble that leads up to where he's at.

He bowed apologizing for the wait before I looked at the town outside of the walls of _No. 6_. I didn't have a _Bracelet_ , there was no way for _No. 6_ to know I was out here, I had finally gotten out of _No. 6_. I was so happy I felt wetness on my face covering my mouth to hide a smile.

Rat asked me if I was hurt and why I was crying before I shook my head. "T-Thank you Rat, I've wanted to be free of _No. 6_ for over ten years now" I said before I took my hand from my mouth smiling at him with my eyes closed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:30 P.M. on November 29, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, s** **ee you some other time today.**


	3. Hesitant Questions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.** **I wrote this chapter and to chapter number five for the _Anniversary_ of my Uncle's death.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters only the _Shion_ or _Saffron Tribe._ In this I only own the _Poems_ mentioned that are a part of Shion's past**

* * *

Chapter Three: Hesitant Questions

Shion's POV

I looked around Rat's _Home_ smiling at all the books that were here. _Bookshelves_ and _Bookshelves_ of books. I turned around hearing a squeaking noise before I saw an _Albino Rat_ on a book.

When he noticed me watching he got off so I walked over with a smile. I opened the book recognizing the words from the book before I saw the _Rat_ on my left shoulder.

I smiled at the _Albino_ when he nodded, I had asked if he wanted me to read it and that was his answer. I read the book in monotone because I have no connection nor relation to what the book is saying. I heard Rat say that he was impressed by the flatness of tone I used.

I looked at him looking at his face as soon as I saw he didn't have a shirt on. He said I'd make _Macbeth_ cry before I closed the book petting the robotic _Albino Rat_.

"The few books we were allowed to read had nothing to do with _Classic Literature_ but Karan did read me a book once" I said placing the book down on the table. "Karan had read me ' _The_ _Happy Prince'_ when I was younger and put under her care" I said before he recited and acted out a scene from it. He laughed when he was done saying that a story of _Hypocrisy_ and _Complacency_ is fit for someone who doesn't know of true _Tragedy_.

I took a breath getting his attention as he tied his hair in a ponytail. "Do you know this one? I bet you won't" I said before I spoke again.

"Blood the color of fire,

Fire the color of blood.

Fire burns till nothing but red

and slivers of silver in the black smoke,

Billowing high, remain"

"Would that be considered a _Tragedy_ or just a story a child wrote of a home being burned in front of them?" I asked before I spoke again. "There's also another one to" I said before I spoke again.

"Muddled vision of fire bright,

Screams of friends,

Of family,

Of those cherished by your being.

Shimmering water surrounds you like a barrier,

As you watch your home burn down.

Do you do nothing, watch as everything disintegrates.

Or close your eyes and forget

Your mistake"

I said before I asked if those were considered _Tragedies_ before I went to take a bath leaving him confused. When I entered the _Bath_ I looked at my reflection in the water before I saw the black mark. I touched the mark really hoping it won't hurt soon since I don't want to have to ask Rat to help me with it.

He's done too much for me and he doesn't even remember me. When I got out of the _Bath_ I asked Rat if he would be able to give a message to Karan somehow. He asked why when I should know it's dangerous.

I didn't answer and instead looked at the _Bookshelves_ before he told me to forget it making me look at him. He said that memories, regrets, and extra baggage will break me eventually making me sigh.

"How does that make anything better by the way?" I asked him before he said that it would put her in danger. That I threw the _Bracelet_ away because it was dangerous. "I threw the _Bracelet_ away because you told me to Rat, just because you forgot doesn't mean I have to" I said before he asked what I was talking about again.

"I don't want to tell Karan I'm safe, she knows that, I want to tell her something else" I said before he looked away from the book and back at me. "Might I ask why you came for me though? You already repaid me for even being there that day" I said before he came up to me grabbing my collar.

"You saved my life four years ago that's my reason for doing it, besides how would I know that being there was repaying you?" he told me before I voiced that he was right earlier. "You were right when you said you were taller than me" I said making him confused before he let go of my collar asking why I have to be an airhead. I do that on purpose to diffuse a situation if I think it will work, with Rat it works very well.

He sat down on the bed before I heard a squeaking, turning my head I saw a blackish brown _Rat_ on my left shoulder. "Are you the one who told Rat to save me? I've been meaning to thank the little one" I asked him before he squeaked and went over to Rat.

"It was this one" Rat told me before he said they were equipped with a number of sensors and had managed to see my situation. "They look very real and act like it to" I said before he said that he's been using them for years. He's been trying to find _No. 6's Achilles Heel_ making me look up at him.

"Have you noticed anything weird involving _Wasps_ while you've been snooping around?" I asked him before he turned about to go to bed as he said that was my specialty. He stopped though to ask about my hands before I looked at them sighing in annoyance.

"Man I knew this would happen, why so soon you annoying _Wasp_?" I muttered dryly before I realized something. "You could've come from my _Coworker_ while I was unconscious or was this my punishment from four years ago?" I asked out loud before Rat asked what it was. "The _Phenomenon_ that I was talking about was this.

 _Wasps_ infecting humans in _No. 6_ before the human host ages, cripples, and dies not long after the black marks show" I said worrying him. I felt a pain in my neck before I gripped it hearing Rat ask what was wrong feeling his hand on my right shoulder.

"Just my neck, I know this is probably troublesome since I haven't mentioned this before but could you cut it out?" I asked him as my legs gave from the annoying bug. "We don't have any _Anesthetics_ here" he told me making me shake my head as I got up and walked over to the bed. " _Anesthetics_ and anything similar won't work on me, side effects of being able to turn off my _Nociceptors_ for thirty minutes to an hour" I said seeing he was surprised.

"You have till then to cut it out without me feeling any pain" I said before he got to work. When he was done he told me to rest and I did so thanking him before then.

Time Skip: When Shion Woke up

I wondered where Rat was when I woke up before I sat up. The room was dark so that meant he wasn't here before I got out of bed to search for him. I picked up an _Oil Lantern_ walking to see if I can find him.

When I picked it off the _Table_ I walked past a _Mirror_ and from the corner of my eyes I saw something I didn't think I would ever see. I looked into it holding up the _Lantern_.

I haven't seen this hair and eye color forever and the pink marks I haven't seen in a while either. I wanted to see if the whole mark was back before I put the _Lantern_ on the ground taking off my shirt and pants. When I saw the bandages I groaned from how much longer I have to wait til I see if they're there.

I took them off and to my happiness I saw the same marks. I heard the door open before I turned to see Rat.

He told me that the red marks are only on my skin making me smile brightly. "I know that thank you Rat, thank you so much" I said before I felt tears go down my face from happiness. I realized I was on the ground when he asked if I was okay asking why I was thanking him when he mentioned the marks.

"This is how I used to look before I was taken to _No. 6_. I didn't think I would ever get my hair and eye color or even my marks back" I said before I gave him the _Lantern_ when he was looking around. "Why would you not have them in the first place? What do you even mean by being _taken_ to _No. 6_?" he asked me before I looked around.

I heard the _Albino Rat_ squeak on Rat's shoulder as he lit the _Lantern_ when he put it on the _Table_. He asked me if I was hungry since the _Rat_ said we should eat making me smile.

I heard him laugh as my stomach growled loudly before I felt my cheeks heat as I looked away. I watched as he made the food before I asked what he was making. He said it was _Classic Macbeth Soup_ before I asked what that was, he said something like an _Incantation_ making me laugh slightly.

He held out a bowl to me before he said I should try it. I thanked him before I did so telling him it was really good with a smile.

After we finished eating Rat handed me a plate with a _Pupa_ on it making me sigh in relief. "I'm glad the _Wasp_ was in the early _Pupa Stage_ when it was cut out, I would've died if it reached the end" I said before he asked how I knew it was a _Wasp_. " _Parasitic Wasp_ but yes still a _Wasp_ , it came out of Yamase's neck and I'm guessing it entered my body some days before or when I was unconscious" I told him.

Despite wanting _No. 6_ gone I don't want the people dead, they may have destroyed my home and family and allies but I can never wish someone dead. "I've been helping _VCs_ since I was seven and unless I'm killed or on supervised assignment I'm not allowed outside of _No. 6_ " I told him before he started laughing hysterically.

I took a _Knife_ from my pocket when calling his name didn't work. I sliced a piece of his hair off his ponytail stopping his hysterical laughter. He didn't see me have the knife but he knew something flashed over his head.

"Did you just do something Shion?" he asked me and I sighed before I shrugged. "Better than splashing water on you, calling your name wasn't working" I said before he looked confused.

" _Hysterics_ is exaggerated emotions, such as laughter, like you were doing" I said before he sighed sitting back down. He said he was laughing at how funny it is making me scowl before I asked him if he wants everyone in _No. 6_ to die. He said it's a riot because the _City_ only accepts those who are completely submissive.

He asked if I was one of them. "You forgot the letter I showed you four years ago didn't you? Until yesterday they didn't come to a decision on what to do with me" I said before he seemed confused.

He told me that I'm a deviant as well before I nodded looking at the ceiling with a smile. "I love anything natural, I barely like anything made by humans" I said looking back at him after I said it. " _No. 6_ took me from my home and did something I don't like one bit but I blame the people who were actually there" I said before I saw Rat lay on the bed opening his book again.

"Despite not liking what they did however I wouldn't wish them dead, just for them to see how it feels but only a taste and nothing more" I said before he asked me what exactly they did. "Nothing that concerns you but if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine" I said before he said that the people out here aren't even considered human to the ' _Holy_ _City_ ' making me frown.

He said that they dump their garbage here so that they can prosper making me sigh since I know he's right but that doesn't mean he should wish them dead. Rat said that he doesn't remember any case like it out here and that he's heard of suspicious deaths labeled as accidents. I sat down holding the crystal that hides the _Detonator_.

He realized what he said before he sat down on the _Table_ in front of me putting his hand on my head. He said he wasn't trying to make me feel bad before I shook my head smiling sadly.

"I never liked hearing how people want other people to die so much that it brings a smile to their face, that people label a death as an accident when it isn't" I said before he smoothed my hair. "I don't know much about this place specifically just the _Forest_ where I used to live but I'd like to know" I said looking up at him. "Would you mind showing me or at least telling me?" I asked him with a small smile before he said that he's surprised I can say that straight-faced.

"Follow me" he said and I did so happily as I stood up before we walked outside. I smelled the air smelling everything there before I noticed a _Wasp_ on the ground.

I picked it up before Rat said it's an ordinary _Paper Wasp_ and I nodded. " _Wasps_ and _Bees_ hibernate during the _Winter_ because of the cold and the fact it's hard to find food" I said before I continued. "During the _Winter_ it will be the same for the _Parasitic Wasps_.

They'll hibernate in _Winter_ but in _Spring_ they'll all hatch at once when they're mature enough to move about" I said worried for Karan. I love her as a mother figure despite only calling her 'mother' when people are around.

I heard Rat whistle bringing me out of the thought process before I looked over to him hearing him say that he likes that idea. He compared it to a _Spring Festival_ before he asked me the _Festival_ name for the date _No. 6_ was founded. " _The Holy Day_ , I don't really like the name but hey fits the image" I said before he said something.

I didn't want to listen so I didn't but when I heard 'filling the skies with screams' a motion picture went across my vision making me grip my head. I didn't want to see my _Forest_ burning down around me, I didn't want to see my family fighting those from _No. 6_ while I was safe in the middle of a pond.

I felt a hand on my shoulder before I looked up at Rat who said we have to go now and to not worry about the past. I know he doesn't remember so I didn't bother having hope that he does. After a while we walked into a rundown _Hotel_ hearing Rat tell me we're here.

I heard growling after Rat said this was, and still is, a _Hotel_. Hearing a _Switchblade_ being drawn I shook my head with a sigh before I sat down.

Rat said not to do that before I saw a _German Shepard_ walk towards me still growling. I smiled at the _Dog_ before he stopped, his ears pulled back and whimpering. I held out my hand before he jumped at me licking my face as I petted his fur.

"Hey buddy, I know you're just protecting this place" I said before he stopped licking me. His tail was still wagging before I saw Rat looking at me.

I moved to a crouching position before I smiled at him hearing a laugh from a woman on the stairs. She told Rat to put the 'thing' away after she welcomed us. I stood up asking Rat who she was before he told me that _he's_ Dog Keeper.

I walked behind Rat as he followed Dog Keeper, I looked into the rooms seeing _Dogs_ around a few people. It seems she holds this for money and rents the _Dogs_ for their natural body heat.

I heard Rat ask about the information before hearing Dog Keeper say that the money is paid up front. I was confused about that but didn't ask, I wasn't here when Rat asked about the information and it's _his_ information. We walked into a room before I looked around hearing Dog Keeper mention a pile of 'goodies' that Rat wanted her to look into.

I took the slip of paper she held out taking out my crystal surprising them from what I had. "It's Karan's handwriting" I said before I unscrewed the other end on the crystal.

The _Detonator_ is the smaller but wider cone on the crystal while the longer cone side has money in it. I opened that part and gave Dog Keeper three gold coins. "Is that enough or do you need more than that?" I asked never looking up.

"You sent a message to Karan didn't you Rat?" I asked him before he said that his _Rat_ was only passing through. "Thank you" I said before I thought about finding a cure for the people in _No. 6_.

They don't need to die, I just have to destroy the wall. I think Rat realized what I had thought since he said if I still want to save _No. 6_ in the end then I'm his enemy making me roll my eyes at him. "Are you an idiot Rat?" I asked him before I saw his eyes widen.

"Never betray you, never leave you, always be with you, do what it takes to keep you alive, I decided that years ago and I'm not going back on it" I said smiling at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:04 P.M. on November 30, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you some other time today.**


	4. Warchild

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.** **I wrote this chapter and to chapter number 6 for the _Anniversary_ of my Uncle's death.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters only the _Shion_ or _Saffron Tribe._ In this I only own the _Poems_ mentioned that are a part of Shion's past**

* * *

Chapter Four: Warchild

Shion's POV

I was walking through the _Town_ at my own pace since I don't really need to find the man who had fallen for Karan. I heard a whistle before I turned to where it came from just to try and leave as soon as I saw who it was. I was pulled into the _Alley_ before I could get out of reach however.

I was pushed against a wall before I felt hands on my hair twirling it making me uncomfortable. If they're not Nezumi I have no interest.

I tried moving out of the way before my foot hit something, it sounded like a boot and since it moved I have a feeling it's a dead body. I didn't bother moving at that but she must've noticed why I stopped. "They already called for a _Pick-Up Team_ so you don't need to worry about it" she told me running a finger down my chest before I grabbed it.

She winced before I pushed her hand away. "Not interested" I said before she looped her hands around my neck making me sigh in annoyance.

When I saw her face coming closer I turned my head feeling her lips on my ear which she didn't like apparently. "Unless you stop right now you won't see another day" I said before I heard Rat say to let go of me because I'm with him. She said that it makes sense before she scuffed "this man is so weird I'm not surprised he's with a male" she said blatantly before I sighed.

"None of your business exactly who I'm into but I got to go" I said looking at the body finally. "Andestama mind" (1) I said before I left the alley.

I heard the woman say she was charging for the kiss making me scowl internally. Honestly I was jealous when I heard her say that, she at least got one from him. I heard Rat walk out of the _Alley_ before I asked him who the _Pick-Up Team_ is.

He never answered saying that I ask too many questions and that out here there's no one here to save me making me look him in the eye. "I'm not that much of an idiot Rat, I was fine" I told him before two men approached us asking Rat if he really thinks that counts as payment.

I sighed when I saw Rat kick them down when they were about to touch him. If he didn't do somethign about it I definitely would've. He told me to run so I did running faster than him despite him running first before I slowed down when I realized that.

"Are you okay Rat?" I asked him as I saw him taking deep breaths of air because of the exercise. Because of my worry that it was something else coupled with the running I checked his pulse.

His heart beat was at shorter intervals than it should be with how fit, young, and fast as he is as well as the distance and his normal heartrate. "Did they touch you at all?" I asked him before he asked why I'm worried about him when I was the one being touched. "Wasn't interested, barely knew she was there, those guys on the other hand and when you were around I noticed them completely" I told him.

Rat looked away taking his wrist away from my hand before he said we were here. We walked up the stairs of the old building before I heard a woman's voice.

She called the man inside a name but it was muffled by the door she was behind before it opened. I heard her say the _Wedding_ was off before I looked at Rat's face seeing that this wasn't new or that he's seen this happen a lot, I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh as she walked down stairs. We walked into the room before Rat asked if the man rubbing his head was Rikiga, a former _LatchBill Reporter_.

He asked what we wanted before he stood up eyes widening, he asked if Rat was Eva. I saw Rat tense his shoulders but made it look more like he was raising them.

He asked if he knows him before Rikiga said that he's a fan making me frown slightly. He said he saw Rat's _Play_ the other day and I wish I could've seen it, I miss his acting. I chuckled at Rat's facial expression before he asked what I was laughing at.

"Your expression matches your shoulders, as stern as your shoulders are tense" I answered him before he pushed me behind him so I would stop talking and I did. He asked if Rikiga knows a woman named Karan before he looked at Rat, me, and back again.

He was surprised asking if we know Karan before I nodded stepping from behind Rat. "She was my _Caretaker_ when I was taken to _No. 6_ under a certain program" I told him before he nodded grabbing my face and looking me in the eyes. "I remember you, you were a good kid despite always being asked away on assignments" he told me making me nod.

He brought down stairs that lead to the next floor up before he asked what we would like to drink. "If you have any _Ginger Tea_ for me and _Coffee_ for Rat I would say those" I said and he nodded before we walked upstairs.

I gave the slip to Rikiga before be said that it was Karan's handwriting calling her an _Angel_ for remembering him. I heard Rat ask if they were close in a disbelieving tone. "How did you meet Karan anyway Rikiga? I know she mentioned that you asked her out and she turned you down but how?" I asked him before he got up getting a picture.

He placed it in front of Rat and I on the table before I sat back, Rat was the only one who looked at it. She has a larger copy of this one in _Karan's Bakery_.

He said it was Karan and him when they were younger, she was a student when she came to him asking about _No. 6_. "What did the _Article_ entail?" I asked him before he said that it was about the _Warchild Program_ making me scowl slightly. "Sorry Shion didn't mean to bring up bad memories" he said making me sigh before he said that he knew something was fishy about _No. 6_ so he searched for information.

"The _Warchild Program_ was the only open violence subject in _No. 6_ but it never says anything about the kids in it" Rikiga said before I leaned back in the chair again. I heard Rat say that Rikiga's just like _No. 6_ before the man cursed him saying that no one else _was_ a bigger fan of Eva than him.

I heard Rat ask why it was past tense before Rikiga said it had to do with the fact he's an arrogant something. Rat said that he doesn't need to get so riled up with how he's living selling girls to _No. 6 Officials_. I wasn't listening to the rest before I heard Rikiga ask if Rat wanted to team up.

When I heard Rikiga say that people would be lining up for Eva I know my mark showed. "Eh! Put that away Shion I didn't mean it it just slipped out" I heard Rikiga say and I know my mark showed just from that.

"Don't let them slip out then" I said coldly worrying Rat before Rikiga said that I'm just like I was before. "And how is that?" I asked him hearing him chuckle before he answered. "The column, more like the _Program_ , teaches gifted children about _Warchildren_.

The children who have witnessed _Tragedy_ or _War_ right in front of them by the _Number_ they were brought to. Three categories one of which is the most feared despite them not liking to kill but that's what makes them feared" he said before I threw a _Knife_ hitting the wall right above his head.

"That's enough already, no one needs to hear that of all things you had to say" I said my eyes shaded before Rat touched my shoulder. I looked up at him before he said that he's glad I'm crying for my sake and not someone else's making me shake my head at him. "No one said I was crying for myself Rat, the people in the _Warchild Program_ who were killed because it was too much are the ones I'm crying for" I said before he put his arm over my shoulder.

He walked forwards with his arm still around my shoulder. I heard Rikiga say something about looking after me like Karan most likely wants but I shook my head at that.

"She wanted me out of _No. 6_ , if you know her so well and read that note you must know why she wanted me out" I said when Rat had stopped a few meters from the _Couch_ Rikiga is on when I stopped. I saw that something caught Rat's attention before he picked a picture up off the ground. I followed suit looking at it and recognizing the person Rat was talking about.

This is a picture of the _Founders_ of _No. 6_. All of them except for Karan, the man Rat is talking about, and Rikiga I hate most.

Time Skip: Night Time

I was stirring the _Soup_ before Autumn was on my right shoulder squeaking. "When Nezumi returns I'll serve the _Soup_ okay little one?" I asked him before I heard the door open. It wasn't raining so other than going somewhere wet I don't know why he would have a _Cloak_ on.

"Speak the name and they'll appear" I said before he took the _Cloak_ off without saying anything. "Where were you? Did something happen?" I asked him as Autumn leaped off my shoulder.

Rat told me to leave him alone making me sigh before I spoke again. "I can't exactly do that till I _know_ you've eaten something" I said before he said that he's fine. "Stubborn as usual, ever since I met you again four years ago I've been wanting to know more about you" I said before he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Getting to know the place someone lives is the best way to get to know how a person lives and how they must feel doing so" I said before I saw him sit up. "Though just like last time I don't think you'll answer any questions I'll ask" I said before he had enough of me talking.

He grabbed my wrist and I didn't resist before I felt the cloth of his shirt under my palm. He asked me what I feel before I smiled sadly at him.

"You really shouldn't ask someone who can tell someone's feelings by their heartbeat" I said before he took my hand off his chest. "In other words I felt your heartbeat, which I'm guessing you mean that as long as I know you're alive that's all I need to know" I said before he nodded.

I looked down when he said that we're strangers before I walked over to the _Couch_ telling him there's food in the pot if he's hungry. He asked me why I became quiet before I spoke. "We're not strangers we've been friends for years you just don't remember me at all" I said before I closed my eyes.

"I'll follow you anywhere, listen to you without hesitation, I'm still here in this _Town_ not trying to find a way back in for a cure" I said before he said that we'll be enemies if that happens. I heard a scurrying before Rat opened the door, he said we have a job once he put his _Switchblade_ away.

Time Skip: Morning

I was cleaning a _Dog_ smiling at how much he likes the attention. I heard Dog Keeper tell me that I'm taking too long on one dog making me sigh. "You rent them out to your customers, if the _Dogs_ are dirty they're bound to get sick and die" I said before she said they're only customers and they're dirty anyway.

"They're still human Dog Keeper" I said before she said that what I said is a laugh before doing so. She asked me if they were the same as us making me frown.

"Same as you yes" I said before she asked if I was the same as her making me shake my head. "In my opinion everyone is better than me" I said before she asked if the people in _No. 6_ were the same as the ones here and I nodded again.

"Everyone has a monster inside of them, doesn't matter who you are where you're from or what you do" I said before I looked at the _Dog_ I was washing. "Everyone has the capacity to kill, to disown, to destroy" I said before she asked me if there was anything positive about how I think. "No there isn't, I lost my home because of _No. 6_ , watched it burn to the ground with my family and friends as I just stood there in the middle" I said before I continued washing the _Dog_ again.

"Do you know anything about Rat?" I asked her before she said that he sings for her sometimes making me smile. "What's the occasion that he sings?" I asked before she said that it's when her _Dogs_ are on their deathbed.

He'll sing till they calm down and stop breathing, I smiled at this. She said that he did the same when her mother died, the _Dog_ that raised her had died. "I'm glad that the last voice they heard was the most beautiful" I said before I heard Rat speak.

He said that her mother was a dirty mutt and I know from the look she was giving him that no one insults her dogs. I saw her get angry before Rat told her not to get so irritated.

He asked Dog Keeper if she was telling me her life story before she spoke. "It's only fair, after all he apparently thinks himself even more worthless than dirt, he also told me his" she said before Rat looked at me. She asked him if he came here because he was concerned for me calling me clueless before he said he didn't.

He came to see if I was being useful to the _Hotel_ which made me look down. " _Winter_! Why did you come little one?" I asked in surprise when I picked him up getting the others attention.

I heard Rat ask me about the name "he looks like snow besides figured that one was the most likely for you to like since after _Winter_ the _Holy Day_ arrives" I said confusing Dog Keeper. I heard the other two before I looked to my right shoulder and then my left. "Autumn! Nezumi!" I said getting Rat to show a dumbfounded expression before I explained why as well.

"Autumn was the first name I could think of when I saw him while Nezumi has a very long story" I said before I continued. "I had a fiancé when I was younger, I was supposed to marry him when we turned twenty but a month after that our _Forest_ was burned down" I said before I continued.

"Our _Tribes_ weren't exactly friendly until they found the heirs, Nezumi and I, playing about. They decided that if they wanted their kids to be happy they would stop the _War_. The documents were signed and the reason I named him that is because he reminds me of Nezumi" I said before he told me I'm giving him a headache.

I sighed before I sat down on the ground, he always had headaches before so I was used to this. I heard him say something about talking when I finish work making me nod slightly tossing the crystal in the air before I caught it again.

Dog Keeper asked me if Rat and I were always like this making me nod before she asked if the one I was talking about was him. "Nezumi doesn't remember a thing about me so yes he's Rat" I said before I saw her smirk which I knew meant something bad for Rat.

Time Skip: Night Time

I was beside the platform to Rat's right when I heard him ask who was there, I had heard Dog Keeper not that long ago so I know he means her. I heard her say that it took a long time for him to notice before she appeared from behind the column. I listened to the conversation before I heard Rat move when she mentioned him being jealous.

I heard growling before I whistled getting the _Dogs'_ attention and happy barks as I stepped out from where I was hiding. I saw that Rat and Dog Keeper were both shocked before I walked in front of Rat. "No one is touching Rat with any ill intentions, no animals, no humans, no empty shells, and no plants either" I said before Dog Keeper asked me why when he forgot about me.

"I don't even know why I'm still upset about it when it's better that he doesn't remember" I said before she asked about what was in the note Karan wrote. She mentioned about getting me to eat again making me sigh.

"Plenty of food at home, if you ask in _No. 6_ it's anywhere, but honestly I was tired of eating" I said feeling Rat tense behind me. He's most likely remembering what I said when he told me that I was skin and bones. "The _Warchild Program_ isn't a kind _Program_ nor is it one anyone would wish to switch places with" I said continuing again.

"What she meant about getting me to eat is that she knows I would do anything to get out of _No. 6_ , even suicide" I said shocking them. "I'm not allowed outside of _No. 6_ unless I'm killed or on supervised orders" I said repeating what I told Rat.

" _No. 6_ was suffocating for a person born in the _Mao Forest_ , I hated it with everything I had, pretended like I wasn't there all the time I was" I said but stopped there. "The only reason I even stuck with it till I saw Rat again was the idea that Nezumi was still alive" I said before I said we were leaving now. I had _Dinner_ done and I know it's getting cold by now.

"Fighting to protect someone makes you stronger by the way, you're here to protect your mother, you're no different than Rat" I said before I grabbed his wrist pulling him to his _Home_. I stopped immediately at the top however when I heard the _Moon Drop_.

"Of all things why you" I said in an irritated tone scowling at the _City_. "I'm going to find a cure for the _Parasite Wasps_ but I'm not going anywhere if you're not there to" I said before he asked my reason. "I may hate what _No. 6_ stands for but not everyone in that place is to blame for the destruction" I said before I continued.

"Karan is a _Founder_ of _No. 6_ and she never knew a thing of what was happening despite it being something she never wanted" I said before I told him my reason for staying. "When I realized that you didn't remember me the thought of suicide that day resurfaced but the thought of you still being alive was the one thing that kept me going" I said looking at him.

"I should forget it entirely and find someplace else to be but if I do that I can't find a reason to continue living, if I'm even doing that at all" I finished before he told me that we have to hurry _Home_. "You wanted to go _Home_ right? What was the reason?" he asked me as I caught up to him. "I made _Soup_ before you were on the platform, I knew it was getting cold" I said before he said that we should definitely hurry _Home_ if that's the case.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:29 P.M. on November 30, 2016.**

 **1) I'm hoping I got it right since I'm using a different language dictionary but it's supposed to mean 'forgive' and 'me' in** ** _Estonian_** **.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	5. Winds' Dangers

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters just the Saffron/Shion Tribe and the name Elyurias Tribe**

* * *

Chapter Five: Winds' Dangers

Shion's POV

I was reading to two children who don't have any _Literary Books_ at home before I finished reading what I did. They said it was great asking if they can come back tomorrow.

"I'd have to read it outside or in the hallway because I don't think Rat likes me reading when he's trying to sleep" I said smiling apologetically to them. "Okay we don't mind" they said and I nodded. "Would you like to take something home for you two and your mother?" I asked them before they asked what it was.

"It's this" I said taking out an _Aquamarine Frog Pendant_ for them, I don't care if it cost a lot I don't need it. I found it by the walls of _No. 6_ and there was nothing wrong with it at all. (1)

"The _Kaeru_ or _Frog_ , also translated into _English_ as _Return_ , is a _Spirit Animal_ that governs the _Earth_. It is thought to have curative or healing powers because of their connection to rain. In this _Country_ , _Japan_ , it is thought to symbolize good luck.

For _Teenagers_ because the _Frog_ understands the struggles to fit into _Society_ " I said and they nodded smiling at me as the girl, I think her name is Karan, held out her hands as I put it in her hands. I didn't tell them that _Aquamarine_ is said to also be a _Gemstone_ symbolizing youth, hope, health, and fidelity.

I walked out with them telling them goodbye before I went back inside. I closed the door before I heard Rat say I'm still a fool making me smile. "I am a _Pisces_ Rat, though you're really not acting like a _Cancer_ " I said walking over to him but not too close.

"You're no different than I am though, the _Sweater_ Karan's wearing is the same one that you wore four years ago" I said but I probably went too far. He got up and put on his _Scarf_ before I asked if he was going to work.

"You've been very busy lately, since the thing with Dog Keeper" I mumbled the last part but I'm not sure he heard. He said it was because I feel the need to invite kids over because one shares a name with my mother. "Actually" I said getting his attention.

"If she had black hair, silver eyes, and was male she'd look exactly like you did before I treated your wound four years ago" I said making him tense. "I was wondering if… if I could go with you to see where you work" I said stopping because I know he'll say no. I was prepared for the 'no' but not the intensity in which he yelled it.

I flinched at this before I sat down on the _Couch_. "See you… when you get back then Ne… Rat" I said as I grabbed the book from the table.

Time Skip: Work Time

I sighed as Dog Keeper said that I'm right when I said I would never understand Rat. "Oh I understand him perfectly just wondering why he's avoiding me now" I said before she asked me to think on that. "I don't know if it's because he realized what he said to me four years ago was what I wanted to happen.

Or if it was because of the implications that I was in the _Warchild Program_ " I said pouring water on the _Dog_ and smoothing it out to get all the soap off of him without wasting too much. She said that she doesn't care about what happens in _No. 6_ or even the people in it before I heard footsteps looking up.

Rikiga said that Dog Keeper's really knowledgeable about a place she doesn't care about. I exclaimed his name getting his attention before I saw his eyes widen. He asked if I was working at Dog Keeper's _Hotel_ now and I nodded saying that I wash the _Dogs_.

He sat down on the _Fountain's_ edge before I heard Dog Keeper ask if he was really Rikiga. She then said she heard that he makes good money off of his women before he said she's no better than he is.

"You smuggle food and clothing from the _Correctional Facility_ into the _Western District_ with help from your mutts like a common _Criminal_ " Rikiga said making me look at Dog Keeper. "A _Gig_ like that must pay a lot, guessing you had to bribe a _Janitor_ for it to work right?" Rikiga asked making the _Dogs_ growl at him. I heard a squeak to just hear Rikiga scream as he fumbled backwards away from Autumn.

I heard Dog Keeper laugh at him asking him if he's really one of Rat's fans because she heard he was. He said that he stopped being a fan as he took off his cap in exasperation.

I saw that Autumn likes Rikiga when he ran over to him just for Rikiga to scream and back away again. I bent down by the _Fountain's_ edge when this happened hearing Rikiga tell one of us to deal with him. "Come here Sügis" I said seeing him run towards me before he jumped on my head.

He went to my shoulder when I stood up though before I saw Rikiga sigh and look around for his _Booze_ before he saw it spilt behind him. He got depressed saying 'my _Booze_ ' before Dog Keeper asked him if he came here for something.

He finally got over it before he got up adjusting his hat and saying he's here for information. "It's gonna cost you a lot" she said before he told her that he can pay with goods and stuff she needs but not cash. It was like a _Trade_ , objects for info.

When we were inside the _Hotel_ he asked if she knows of any strange rumors like people aging rapidly before they die. I tensed at this before Dog Keeper said it sounds like a myth. Apparently one of Rikiga's girls heard it from a _Bureau of Health Official_ saying it's true and not some random gossip.

" _Parasitic Wasps_ , I wonder why they're hatching so early?" I wondered out loud before Dog Keeper grabbed my collar asking me what I was talking about. She said that she's heard Rat and I talking about it but doesn't know what we meant.

"These _Wasps_ were normal in my _Tribe_ because another one nearby used them in _Wars_ , they infest humans. After a while during the _War_ however my people adapted to them but those who didn't aged and died. We got this appearance when we were either saved or adapted to the _Parasitic Wasps_ " I said continuing again.

"I saw two people die in _No. 6_ from them, as it had happened in the _Wars_ they hatch from a black mark on the neck. I have to tell Rat about this, he was excited when I told him but I wasn't" I said hearing Dog Keeper ask if that was a good idea.

"I never told him this but I have a _Detonator_ for countless _Time Bombs_ I created that I placed inside the walls of _No. 6_ " I said surprising them. "If the wall is down there's no more _No. 6_ , it's only the name of the _City_ not the name of the people" I said before I spoke again. "Not everyone will have to die if I detonate it since it only releases an acid that dissolves what the wall is made of" I said finishing what I had to say.

Time Skip: Night Time

I was at the building in the back of a huge crowd that's going to see 'Eva' perform. I was nervous because I know something bad is going to happen to Rat today.

With all these men however and how Rikiga described Rat's looks I feel even more nervous wondering what the bad thing is. Rikiga asked me what was wrong before I shook my head. "It's nothing Rikiga, I just know something bad is going to happen to Rat today and what you said about his looks isn't helping" I said before he told me to snap out of it.

"I already am, I was never in a daze nor was I regretting coming here now" I said before I told him I'm more desperate to get in there and see him than I was earlier. We were able to get in after a while but it had already started.

I saw Rikiga take a seat and I saw one next to him before I sat there. I noticed Rat right away and smiled. I didn't pay attention to the _Play_ , or at least the other actor.

I smiled wider when I saw that he was better at acting than he was so long ago. I leaned on the railing a scene later smiling with tears in my eyes from being able to see him act again.

I felt a wind making me freeze in place. I know Rat heard and felt it to because of the way the dress and his hair moved from it. When I saw him lean on the _Pedestal_ I jumped on the railing kicking off it and propelling myself to the stage from the force.

I caught him when he fell glad his head didn't hit the ground before I basically cursed the fact he's a _Laulja_ (2). "I knew I should've come with you Rat, you say I'm a clueless person but you have no intuition whatsoever" I said frowning as I picked him up.

Time Skip: Hours Later

I saw Nezumi's skin grow paler before I grabbed his hand, it felt cold as stone. "Wake up please, please wake up Nezumi!" I said before I saw him open his eyes. I let out a relieved sigh before I felt his hands get back to their normal temperature.

I sat down on the edge of the bed near his hip before I held his hand in both of mine. "Thank goodness you're alright" I breathed before I moved back so he could sit up he, was wanting to after all.

"What's this? Did you carry me here?" he asked me and I nodded to the last one. "I had made the _Chrysocolla Silver Leaf Pendant_ after you left four years ago" I said before he asked me why I came to the _Play_. He said the _Audience_ was full of monsters and I nodded.

"If you ask anyone there they'd say the same about me for how I got to you before you fell, it was a two story drop meters away in two seconds" I said with a smile. He got up but I knew that was a bad idea so I grabbed his arm before he could even try.

"You need to rest Rat" I said before he pushed me away telling me to shut up. I shook my head lightly when his eyes widened in shock. I laughed lightly at this however before I spoke.

"I knew you shouldn't have been a _Laulja_ you're better at being a _Näitleja_ " (3) I said when he said it was the wind that had happened. "Look at Rat" I said making him look up at me before I gave him his clothes.

Time Skip: ten Minutes Later, After he Changed

I told Rat about the _Parasitic Wasps_ hatching before he asked if I was sure. I nodded saying that Rikiga heard that all the people had aged rapidly and died. "It wasn't just… I mean… I was worried after…"I tried to say without making it sound like I was being an idiot.

I know it didn't work when he said that it wasn't a _Wasp_ making me sigh but before I could get a syllable out he said something that scared me. He said he wouldn't mind his body being 'weird' like mine.

"Rat! That's not funny" I said sternly before he put his mug down on the table. He said that the _Wasps_ are active during the Winter which would mean we might get to see it gone before the _Holy Day_. I sighed when he grabbed my hand pulling me off the _Couch_.

"You need rest Rat" I said before he told me he'll teach me how to dance. He asked if I had prior experience making me sigh.

"Two to five times I've danced a year for three years since I was two till I was five but not after" I told him before he asked if I remembered how and I shook my head. "Like I thought!" he said before he told me stand up straight, chin up, feel the music inside. He looked at me however when he said to not look down before his right hand moved from the left side of my waist to my shoulder blade.

I put my hand on top of his shoulder, took a deep breath, and remembered a _Folksong_ that derived from _Estonia_ where my people were originally from. I followed his steps as we moved around the room.

We had done this many times when we were younger, it was in a secret _Meadow_ with a _Waterfall_ at the edge of a _Mountain_. The _Mountain_ was in the center of the _Mao Forest_ but it was quiet except for birds and other sounds of nature. He said I wasn't bad before I looked at the buttons on his shirt.

I was blushing and I knew it so I wasn't entirely happy with the reason Nezumi is doing this. "You're quick on your feet" he told me and I nodded before I know we both felt like we were in the _Mao Forest_.

This time older as if we were there at our current ages but in an unblemished secret garden (4). I felt a nice, _natural_ wind blow as we were outside Rat's _Home_ making me smile. When we were back inside I leaned on a _Bookshelf_ across from the couch sighing lightly.

"You're saying I shouldn't worry about you right?" I asked him but it wasn't a question. He answered it anyway saying 'more or less' annoying me.

I touched the _Pressure Point_ he used on me four years ago. He tensed at this but I don't know if it's because he's scared of me or because of the _Pressure Point_. "Do you even know how worried I was about you Rat? I thought you were dying in front of me when I felt that wind and you collapsed" I said making him gulp.

"You don't remember me still so I'm not surprised you don't know how scared I was" I said before I said his name. I didn't miss the twitch of his hand and I know he saw that to.

My vision blurred before I spoke again looking up at him. "I guess you are scared of me, no wonder you've been avoiding me everyday" I said wiping my eyes of a few stray tears. "I lost you twice in the past and I almost lost you today, and this time I knew you wouldn't be coming back" I said before I continued.

"Your skin become Stone cold and almost pure white, those are the physical signs of your _Tribe_ dying" I said before I told him that happened not too long ago. "You can die Rat, and you came too close to it today.

If you had gotten any paler you wouldn't be standing here right now" I said before I realized he wasn't even listening. "There's food in the pot by the way, if you can even hear me" I said before I grabbed the blanket and went to bed on the _Couch_. I didn't eat today or the day before or the day before that but I know he didn't notice.

Nezumi's POV

I was struck still even after he took his hand from my neck. I saw him cry but I didn't move.

When he said that he knew I was scared of him I was confused. When he said that I've been avoiding him because of that I wanted to tell him I wasn't but I couldn't. I realized he was right when he said that I was close to dying today, but how could he know those signs?

When hearing him say there was food in the pot I was confused, did he even eat today? I was out cold so I don't know. I remembered feeling his hip bone when we were dancing.

He hasn't been eating for a long while. I remembered what he said about leaving _No. 6_ even if he had to kill himself to do it. I remembered when he had said that there was a reason he was skin and bones but it wasn't because there was no food.

I wanted to tell him I could hear him but I still couldn't speak. I was too focused on how I wasn't able to evade him hitting my _Pressure Point_.

It was late but I wasn't asleep. I was watching Shion sleep facing the back of the _Couch_. Autumn, Nezumi, and Winter on his shoulder shut down for the night.

I reached up to the _Pressure Point_ Shion touched. Is it I who knows nothing, or maybe it's because of that _Program_ that Shion was in.

How bad was it to make him suicidal? Was I really the one who kept him alive all those years he spent there? I heard him gasp in his sleep worrying me and the _Rats_.

I saw them scurry to his face before I heard the twitching of their noses and their artificial squeaks. They were worried, what are you dreaming about Shion? And just who are you in the _Warchild Program_?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:29 P.M. on December 4, 2016. I don't know what exactly I was thinking about for Nezumi's POV but it either sounds like he's stuck inside Rat wanting out or something else I can't explain.**

 **1) He means nothing that can cause anyone harm, no bad luck to go with it either.**

 **2) Means Singer in _Estonian_ I believe.**

 **3) Näitleja, I believe, means Actor in Estonian.**

 **4) I had just realized it's the same place as in the closing song for this.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	6. Devotion in Your Words

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters only the _Shion_ or _Saffron Tribe._ In this I only own the _Poems_ mentioned that are a part of Shion's past**

* * *

Chapter Six: Devotion in Your Words

Karan's POV

I handed Lili a bag of goods before she thanked me saying she loves the smell of fresh baked bread making me smile at her. "It's almost as good when you take a bite " I said making her giggle.

"You have to get home now don't you?" I asked her before she ran off. I saw Safu where Lili ran off before I stood up calling her name. I walked over to her and saw she was breathing heavily.

"Oh my" was what I said when I saw this wondering if she ran all the way here. "You're practically a young woman but I thought you were in _No. 5_?" I asked her before she was composed again.

'it's no wonder Shion didn't like her, she's too much like the people inside _No. 6_ ' I thought sadly. She said her grandmother died but she showed little emotion when she said it. 'Was she trying to block it out? Shion didn't do that when his whole family died' I thought sadly again.

"She was your only family to, I apologize it must be difficult" I said trying to see if I can get a reaction out of her. She asked if it was a lie and because I knew she meant Amaririsu I shook my head saying it is with a smile.

Time Skip: Thunder

When I heard what I haven't in a while I remembered the _Typhoon_ from four years ago. 'I bet you would love to see one again Shion' I thought smiling before I told Safu that it'll pour soon. She asked me if he wasn't locked in a _Correctional Facility_ making me smile again but I know it was a sad one.

She said he must've escaped making me frown. "Why do you assume that Safu?" I asked her before she said that I'm too composed for someone who has lost their son.

I smiled at that looking at the _Table_ before I spoke. "I never had one to lose Safu, Shion isn't from _No. 6_ or any of the _Numbers_ " I told her looking up to see that her facial expression was neutral. Her eyes on the other hand were confused and concerned.

"He was born outside of _No. 6_ and taken here under a certain _Program_ after I adopted him. He hated it here more than anything" I told her before she told me that was a lie making me sigh.

"You're exactly like Shion described you, stern, monotonous, and irony for him, not human" I said looking at the _Table_ again. "What does that mean?" she asked me in an offended tone making me laugh. "Shion doesn't like many people from _No. 6_ , the one he couldn't exactly stand was you, the one he actually liked was me" I said before she asked what I meant again.

"Humans aren't always dictated by emotions and _Neurological Behavior_ , he says you always say things that are the exact opposite. He says you always look at the physical aspects of behavior but not the emotional.

He hates it when people do that, not everything is physical" I said before she asked me where Shion was at. "He's with Rat, or Nezumi, the man he's loved since he was young but was taken away from. He's in the _West District_ " I said before she said she was going there.

I didn't try and stop her, she'll see what happens when you're of no use to _No. 6_ anymore, for what she just heard. _Founders_ , _Innocents_ , _Mercenaries_ , and _Originals_ are the only ones really able to stay in _No. 6_ no matter what they say or do.

"If you truly love him Safu let him go, let him be happy, he doesn't think he deserves it and for so long wanted out of this place. He chose death a better option than living here" I told her as she left. I saw she left her _Scarf_ here which is a bad idea, I took the _Scarf_ and went to find her to give it back.

When I heard struggling I knew she was being taken to the _Center City_. Amaririsu said that whoever smells of _Wind_ , whoever the _Wind_ follows is in big trouble with the _Bureau_.

Shion's POV

I heard Safu's voice in my head making my head jerk up slightly. 'Seems she's in trouble' I thought confused since I seem to be worried about her. 'I guess I really am what they grouped me as' I thought before I realized I worried Karan.

She asked me if I was okay and I nodded with a small smile. I can only smile truly around my _Tribe_ , the _Goddess_ that disguises itself as a _Saffron_ , the _Elyurias Tribe_ , Nezumi, and anyone outside of the _Numbers_.

She asked who I was thinking about but I told her it was no one important. "She wore this _Sweater_ didn't she?" she asked and I shook my head. "Rat and I were the only ones who did, the girl was the _Granddaughter_ of the one who made it" I said before she nodded.

"How's the _Rain_ Rat? I made something earlier since I don't think you ate yet" I asked him when he walked in. "You're the one who needs to eat, Dog Keeper wants you" he told me and I nodded confused.

Scene Change: _Hotel_

I was at the _Hotel_ digging with a _Shovel_ since one of the _Dogs_ died, I felt bad for Dog Keeper. I heard Rikiga say to hurry up because the _Dog_ stinks making me frown. I smiled lightly though when I saw Dog Keeper punch him.

I starting to be able to see even the violence that I hadn't seen in a while. However the main violence I'll probably never see is the shooting of a _Gun_ again.

I may not want to but it is the pain of others I want to heal. I heard Dog Keeper say to hold him because he's her Mother's Brother. "Your Uncle then right?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

She said that it just means one less being she can talk to about her mother making me nod. "Can I see him Rikiga?" I asked before he threw the _Dog_ at me worrying Dog Keeper.

I caught the _Dog_ easily as I kicked the _Shovel_ into the ground so it would stay there. "How did you do that?" Dog Keeper and Rikiga asked simultaneously but Rikiga added my name at the end. I shrugged before I held the _Dog_ in one arm like you would a small child or a baby.

I picked out the _Shovel_ before I put it where I was going to dig next. I kicked it into the dirt before pushing down and out, no dirt falling until it was away from the hole.

"It was a worthwhile life wasn't it little one?" I asked the _Dog_ before Dog Keeper said it was as I kept _Shoveling_. "Would you mind giving us a hand Rat?" I asked him before Rikiga said that he should carry the dead _Dog_. "Rikiga, I'm fine holding him" I said before Rat said that he'll pass on idiocy and carrying the Dog.

Dog Keeper said that she doesn't want his help because he'll defile the _Grave_ and the _Dog_. "I think he should at least sing a _Eulogy_ , _Laulja_ love to sing and his voice is the most beautiful out of all of them" I said before Dog Keeper asked what that is.

" _Laulja_ is an _Estonian_ word meaning _Singer_ , the _Elyurias_ and _Saffron Tribes_ both have at least one" I said before Rat spoke. He said that if I want him to send the _Soul_ beyond I'd have to pay him three silvers. I kicked the _Shovel_ into the ground and grabbed out my _Crystal_.

I unscrewed the long bottom and took out three _Silver Coins_. "Does this work, never thought I was going to leave _No. 6_ but I always had this just in case" I said throwing them to Rat who nodded.

"You keep talking about surviving Dog Keeper I would stop" I said seeing Rat's eyes narrow. 'It seems he figured out that Dog Keeper's _Necrophobic_ ' I thought before I saw Rat leave making me frown. Dog Keeper ran after him making me sigh before Rikiga told me to eat when I get home and to get Dog Keeper to give me the money.

Time Skip: Rat's Home

I was sitting down before Rat put a bowl of _Soup_ in front of me. "Eat" he said simply as he pulled a Book out to read.

I sighed before I looked at the bowl, I brought it to my lips before the food went down my throat. " _Spring's_ almost coming so the ground should've been soft" Rat said as I heard the flipping of a page. I looked at him wondering why he said that seeing him looking at my wrist.

I looked at it too to see it a light blue, purple, and red bruise. I had stayed the whole time after everyone left finishing the hole.

When Dog Keeper came back she was very surprised and I don't know whether I should've been surprised or not that she paid me extra. "Yeah, thought the _Wasps_ may become active before _Spring_ " I said hearing Rat say it'll be quite a show.

" _No. 6_ is the name of a _City_ not the name of the people, they may live peacefully and blissfully unaware but many do care" I said before I looked back down at my hand. "The people there didn't burn my home down, didn't forcefully take me from the only place I called home. They didn't play a part in the destruction of kids like me" I said getting his attention.

"Karan is the only person in the _City_ , a part of that _City_ , I truly care about. I want to protect her from that event if at all possible" I said before I heard him speak.

He asked if I intend to go back there but I shook my head. "What I intend to do is not let innocent people die without knowing what they're doing is selfish" I said frowning. I know I'm the same way so I know I'm being hypocritical.

He asked how I intend to do that without a _Syringe_ or a _Test Tube_ making me smile sadly. "Rikiga is getting the _Supplies_ " I said before I saw him walk over to me.

I know what he intends to do but I also know he won't follow through. He kicked the chair I was sitting on making me fall on my back. He straddled my hips when I felt his hand on my throat.

I didn't flinch or groan when this happened, I'm used to it. I heard him ask if I was going to fight back but I shook my head.

Even in his grip and strength added I could still move my neck and head. "Nope, if I did you'll see why everyone calls me a monster so much" I said before he asked what I meant. "Everyone is a monster deep inside, the _Warchild Program_ brings that out" I said before he asked me if I wanted to live, if the _Warchild Program_ didn't exist.

"No I still wouldn't have even if it didn't, my only reason for continuing after the _War_ in the _Mao Forest_ was Nezumi" I said. He asked if I thought he could never kill me and I nodded saying 'yes' which surprised him.

He started laughing before he took out his _Switchblade_ , he flicked it open before he put the tip to the skin under my chin. I didn't flinch, gasp, or blink at this. I know he won't kill me, since I told him what I did he's been extra careful to notice changes.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up making it cut my skin, I opened my eyes to see widened _Silver_ ones. "If you wanted to kill me, and I mean truly wanted it, you would've done so already Rat" I said seeing his eyes go wider.

He told me to just stay until the time comes which I knew the answer to the question I would ask. "And what time are you talking about?" I asked him with a smile. "When I destroy _No. 6_ " he said making me smile a bit wider before he took the _Knife_ away.

He touched my chin before he wiped the blood underneath it. "Don't waste your blood on a stupid _Serum_ " he told me before I leaned back down to get up.

I grabbed the wrist that took the blood off before he could react surprising him. "I know the answer to this because it's the same reason as me but will you answer it?" I asked him before I sat up and then stood up. "Why do you hate the _City_?" I asked him before he tried getting out of my grip.

I could tell he wanted to leave so I let him go after I looked at his hand. "It's a _Parasitic City_ what other reason do I need to hate it?" he asked me before I sighed.

"You don't want to tell me then" I said before he left the room. I followed him getting in front of him before he could blink shocking him. "I keep not being able to ask you things because I know you won't answer but I need you to tell me Rat" I said continuing.

"Why do you hate the _City_ and it's people so much? I know it's for your family, for your _Tribe_ , but I want you to tell me the reason" I told him. " _No. 6_ or me? time to decide" he told me making me smile.

"I miss this game, a game to test the loyalty between two people and a game later to prove it" I said before I closed my eyes with a smile. "Always you never anyone else, I'll always choose your side" I said before he asked me something. Asked me what I'll do about _No. 6_ despite that.

"I have a _Detonator_ " I said looking him in the eyes with a smile. This shocked him apparently.

He asked why I was happy about that and what it goes to making me smile wider. "The wall, the wall around _No. 6_ , if I _Detonate_ the _Time Bombs_ acid will disperse everywhere around the wall. The acid is only made to erode the wall and nothing else" I said before I frowned.

"I'd only activate it though if you say I can, only you and always you, that's my reason for everything" I said before he started laughing. He told me that my 'third option' only benefits me making me shake my head.

"The people who will die in the crossfire of the destruction of _No. 6_ and their loved ones lose the battle. The only winners are those who want _No. 6_ gone. With mine there's no more ignorant bliss, no more 'walls' separating everyone.

Everyone lives, no more _No. 6_ , everyone wins" I said before he scoffed leaving, saying that even those on the inside can't adjust easily to something they're not use to. "No one can Rat that's the point, you evolve with change, and if you can't change you're stuck in a never ending loop of suffering" I said before he shut the door to his home.

Nezumi's POV

I heard his steps get softer, he's leaving isn't he? I took my hand off the door before I glared at nothing in particular. I picked up the _Chair_ I kicked. Why did I even kick it in the first place?

He never said he asked Rikiga to get them. Just that Rikiga was.

I sat down in the _Chair_ when I righted it, I fell into it heavily. Opening my eyes I remembered a tune. I don't know where it's from but I remembered a kid in the _Mao Forest_ humming it.

Was that kid Shion? I played it on the _Piano_ the _Chair_ was against.

It can't be him though, the pitch is too high for his _Vocal Chords_. I turned to sit forwards again before I heard a squeak. The _Rat_ that Shion named after me was on my left thigh, he had a _Letter_.

I took the _Letter_ opening it. When I read it I was shocked.

'Safu was taken by the _Bureau_. Save her and keep her away from Amaririsu Saffron, better known as Shion, Nezumi' the _Letter_ read. I jolted forwards when I read it.

I went to the door about to tell Shion. I stopped however, just before I touched the doorknob.

Do I really want to tell him? To see him risk his life for the girl who wants to sleep with him? He did say he doesn't want to, flat out told her 'no' without hesitation.

He said that he would always follow me. Always be with me.

I looked behind me at his _Coat_. It's supposed to be cold out why didn't he take it? I looked at the empty food bowls, he ate, didn't he?

I looked to the Books on the _Bed_ , he loves to read but he can't do any of those dead. I do want him around.

I guess that's why I never tried to hurt him. Never let him get hurt. I want him to stay and it hurts to see him talk about staying while at the same time implying that he's leaving.

I don't want to be alone in this place, I don't want to be without Shion. I gripped the strip in my hand.

If he finds out he finds out. I'll be like him and be selfish when I know he's leaving. I won't leave Shion either without making sure he knows I'm coming back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:10 P.M. on December 4, 2016.**

 **Before 4:22 December 4, 2016 my sister dropped a Mattress on me. I told my mom, she asked Megan about it, she said she didn't see me or something, I told mom she did and I only had a quarter of the stairs to walk through. Then she let go of the Mattress making it hit my glasses and that hurt. I told mom this exactly, after I told mom she was lying they started laughing.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Sunday the 11th.**


	7. The Lying Trip

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.** **I wrote this chapter and to chapter nine for the _Anniversary_ of my Step Cousin's death.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters only the _Shion_ or _Saffron Tribe._ In this I only own the _Poems_ mentioned that are a part of Shion's past**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Lying Trip

Shion's POV

I finished washing a _Tan Border Collie_ who stood shaking her fur dry. "That's cold you know" I said before I heard Dog Keeper speak. She said I was getting use to the job making me smile.

"Thanks! That means a lot Dog Keeper" I said making her blush. "That wasn't a compliment!" she yelled regardless.

I was chuckling at the three _Blue Great Dane Puppies_. "Oh they're so cute" I said picking one up and petting his stomach. The others started barking as well.

"They're so beautiful Dog Keeper" I said before I asked if he wanted to be washed. He yipped happily in response before I started laughing as the others jumped on me making me fall backwards.

They started licking my face before I got them off of me gently. "Once I'm finished here I'm able to meet Rikiga right?" I asked her. "And not before then!" she yelled since she was farther away than before.

I started washing an _Albino Siberian Husky_ seeing the _Puppies_ lick the water before I got an ovalish bowl filled with water. "Drink this little ones, you'll get sick if you drink that water" I said before they yipped happily.

They lapped at the water and I continued my job. I heard them whimpering so I looked over at a window and saw Nezumi.

Karan's POV

I was at the _Center City_ to see if my son was right. That anyone who's no longer in _No. 6_ or is no longer of any use outside of _Government Occupation_ disappears. When I told the man Safu's _ID Code_ he said that she does not exist in the records.

I moved out of line so the man behind me could go. I clenched my hands since it turns out Shion was right.

Scene Change: _Park_

I heard two young children running behind me. I turned around when I heard the young girl ask the young boy to go look at the pretty flowers. I smiled sadly at how blissful they are here despite this place _looking_ like a _Utopia_.

An elderly woman asked if she could sit next to me and I nodded with a smile. "Yes of course you can" I said politely.

She said the _Weather_ was lovely and I couldn't help but to agree. She apologized for disturbing my evening but I shook my head. "You're not I promise" I told her before she explained why she sat here.

It was because I looked lonely. She put a hand on my left wrist asking why I seemed sad.

"My son never liked it here, a place that reminds him of a _Utopia_ but no one has anything to really do despite that" I told her before she asked what happened to him. "Nothing he just seemed so sad" I said before she nodded. "I don't understand his reasons because this place feels like _Heaven_ " she said and I tried not to laugh at the truth.

 _Heaven_ is a place where good people are supposed to go when they die, a place to feel safe despite the life you lost. Shion was dead when he came here, he was so full of emotion the day he was brought here.

But after a week or so all of it left, he became apathetic, like a robot only obeying orders. She said it was like a _Utopia_. I finally laughed at the words she was saying.

She asked why I was laughing at what she said but I just shook my head. "If I told you you would get into trouble" I told her smiling.

I heard Yoming tell me his _Car's_ parked out front grabbing my arm. He told me to get in so I did. When he was driving on the _Bridge_ I asked him why he did that.

He said that she may have been working for the _Authorities_. If I was assumed to be a _Decenter_ I would've been taken to a _Correctional Facility_.

I pretended to be oblivious, answering his questions truthfully but absentmindedly. He said he's been investigating _No. 6_ for a while now. For his wife and daughter I'm assuming.

Shion's POV

I was walking with Rikiga who apologized for not being able to get everything. "I want to see if I can make a _Serum_ before _Spring_ , I knew it would be difficult though" I said smiling.

When I saw he wasn't walking anymore I turned around to see him crying. He said I was a nice boy. He walked up to me grabbing my collar with both hands telling me I have to worry about myself to.

He asked if I was getting enough to eat and I nodded. "Rat's been making sure I eat the food I make for him" I said before he said that I _must_ be lying.

Said that Eva would only make me eat moldy bread before saying I'm wasting away and my clothes are filthy. He looked around before he found what he was looking for. I looked to where he was looking to see a _Thrift Store_.

Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later

Rikiga held up a white _Cowgirl Jacket_ with pink _Tassels_ asking if I want it but I shook my head. "I'm good Rikiga" I said before an older woman asked if he was getting something for his girlfriend.

Rikiga said it was for a poor neglected child gesturing to me making me sigh. She said I was an adorable looking young man asking if I was Rikiga's son but I shook my head smiling politely. "No I'm not ma'am, I'm not neglected or poor either" I said glaring at Rikiga making him put the jacket away.

"I don't need any clothes" I finished before Rikiga said the _Winters_ are harsh here. I sighed when Rikiga said something that made the woman scramble for clothes.

The scrambling made her pick a garment that made the pile fall. I kneeled down seeing Safu's white jacket. I smiled at this as I picked it up.

Rikiga thought I liked it and asked if I did but I shook my head. "Nope I just knew Safu was in trouble and this proves it, her jacket" I said holding it up to him.

"Are you wanting to save her or do you have high reservations about doing so?" he told me before I shrugged. "No conditions at all, I just don't want to" I said before he nodded. "Where did you find it by the way? I knew she would be in trouble for being a _Vessel_ for _Elyurias_ but still" I asked her before she spoke.

"Dog Keeper smuggled it from a _Correctional Facility_ " she told me and I nodded thanking her. "Rikiga can you buy this for me?" I said and he nodded with a smile.

Nezumi's POV

I walked out of a building. I was spacing out apparently. That's what Dog Keeper said when he walked out of an alley.

"What do you need? Do you have the information or not?" I asked him. She said that we have a problem peaking my interest but I didn't show it.

"Shion showed up giving me a _Gray Coat_ I had smuggled last night, said it was Safu's" she told me and I nodded. I was worried now. 'Would he leave?' I wondered in my head.

I walked asking what she's doing here if it's only about that. She asked if I wanted information on the _Correctional Facility_ for that reason.

"Shion's mom sent me a note, asking me to save her and keep her away from Shion" I told Dog Keeper. "Wouldn't it be better to keep her there then?" she asked but I shrugged. "No idea really but hey she might get out somehow and then she'll try and find Shion" I said walking again.

I stopped walking however when she said I do care about Shion. "It's not that, Shion doesn't like Safu at all.

Apparently she'd be coming here and since she was taken to a _Correctional Facility No. 6_ would then come here" I said before I heard her hum. It was to let me know she was listening. "He's going to _No. 6_ without telling you" she told me making me stop walking again.

"It's not for Safu but for _Medical Supplies_ and _Equipment_ " she told me before I asked what for. "Something about fainting spells, pale and stone cold skin, and such" she told me, my eyes widened and I knew it.

'It's for when I faint again' I thought my heart skipping a beat at the thought. "Was he going to get anything for a _Serum_?" I asked hearing her say no. I was about to say something but stopped when I heard footsteps ahead.

Shion's POV

'I finally found him' I thought happily before I saw he was talking to Dog Keeper. "Rat!" I called when I saw him looking my way.

"What are you doing here Shion?" he asked me before I smiled at him. "I was worried because you were later than normal coming home" I told him. I could tell he was shocked.

"I finished _Dinner_ just to realize you haven't come home yet so I came to find you, come on" I said worriedly. I grabbed his left wrist with my right hand pulling him before I heard him yell that I don't have to pull him.

Scene Change: _Hillside_ / _Home_

I opened the door seeing his eyes go wide at the table where a _Salad_ , _Cherry Cake_ , and _Soup_ lay. "I wanted to do something special since I have to work late tomorrow" I told him. He nodded eyes still wide.

"No kidding! It looks like a _Feast_ " he told me making me smile. "I hope that's good news" I said and he nodded with a smile.

I was sitting on the couch with Rat to my right. I took a bite of the _Cherry Cake_ and surprisingly it was good. I voiced this before Rat asked if I made progress on the _Serum_ yet.

"No, I'm working late tomorrow so I can get the necessary supplies. I said the third option was the wall which I already told you how I was going to destroy it" I told him.

He nodded chuckling softly making me smile. I saw Nezumi, Winter, and Autumn on the ground wanting food before I took a slice from the pan. I gave it to the _Rats_ who squeaked happily.

"This was also to thank you Rat" I said getting his attention. "Karan says that when I came to _No. 6_ I was fit with emotions, after a week I had none at all.

I was apathetic with everything. When I met you again however I was overjoyed, sad, relieved" I said before he asked about now. "Now I'm more than overjoyed, I get to live with you again, even if only for a little while" I said smiling.

"I hope I never get to see Safu again, that I never have to go back there again" I said. "I'm actually able to have emotions outside of _No. 6_ , I got to see how other people live, see sadness, poverty, death, life, struggle.

I was able to express emotions by crying, yelling, visible anger, smiling, laughing, fear for a loved one. All those emotions that I couldn't see or express since I was taken to _No. 6_ " I told him. We cleaned up the food when I told him all of this.

"Who would you accept an offer of sex from if it's not Safu Shion?" Rat asked me before I chuckled at him as I sat down. "Answer for everything, always you" I said before I smiled at him.

"Sorry if that was a bad choice but it is the truth" I said seeing him look down at the ground. I stood up making him look at me. "I have to get ready for work tomorrow, you saw me eat so you don't have to ask" I told him smiling.

I bent down lightly touching my lips to his before I stood back up again. "Looks like you stole my first kiss Rat, though I know I didn't take yours" I said before he asked me a question.

He asked what it was for. "I already said a thank you, and a goodnight" I said before I waved at him heading towards the _Bath_. After I had finished I put my coat on.

I know he's wanting me to stay but I know he won't. I was heading to the _Western Correctional Facility_ which has a bunch of _Equipment_.

Despite it being called a _Correctional Facility_ it's a _Lab_ on phenomena outside of _No. 6_. I know that's where Safu is but honestly I don't care. I just won't bump into her unless I have no other option.

I was able to make it before Nezumi ran up my body to my right shoulder. "What are you doing here Nezumi" I asked him before Rat spoke.

"He's going to be your guide since you don't know where Dog Keeper is at" Rat told me making me sigh. "I said I was going to get supplies didn't I? For a _Serum_ " I asked him and he nodded walking up to me. "I want to be able to get it without help, without you getting hurt" I told him before he punched me.

My head went to the right, besides that I didn't move at all. "That was a goodnight kiss Rat so I don't know how you would think I was looking down on you" I told him smiling slightly.

"The ' _Serum_ '? It's actually a _Cure_ isn't it? To stop _Singers_ from dying painfully" Rat asked making me nod and smile. He took my left hand with his right before taking something out of his pocket. What he took he put in my hand.

I saw it was a letter so I opened it. It said that mom wants Nezumi to save Safu and keep her away from me.

"I thank you for this" I said before I took his right wrist pulling it behind him as I did the same. "Payback for before, by the way I don't need your protection. I know the truth but I want to hear it from the source.

Since we met again you haven't said a single bad thing about me until you mention that gilded _City_. About how _I_ 'lived' in that _City_ " I said.

"I wasn't living in that _City_ Rat, I wanted out of there, I wanted to be here, in what you call poverty" I said before he told me he knows that. "Out of everyone in that _City_ I met you, you saved me and taught me that humans are willing to help others" he told me making me smile. He said that it changed him that I was the only one who ever tried.

He apologized for not telling me what he was going to do, but he made me promise something. That there will be no more farewell kisses and lies.

He asked if I promise as well before I smiled (1). "Of course I promise Rat, just keep yours and I will mine" I said before I saw the _Sun_ rise. "I'm glad you'll be with me to get the stuff at the _Experimental Lab_ Rat" I told him looking at it when he did.

"Safu's in the _Correctional Facility_ that's also known for it's experiments on phenomena that occurs outside of _No. 6_ " I said before he looked at me. He asked why Safu would be there. "The _Wind_ talked to her as well, she's the _Vessel_ of the _God_ the _Forest Folk_ worshipped" I said surprising him.

"You want to know why specifically that I hate _No. 6_ right?" he asked me and I nodded. "Follow me then" he said and I did, I was about to take his hand like before but I don't know how he'll react so I didn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:59 P.M. on December 7, 2016.** **My sister had decided to ask me to push her and her friend around in a _Recycling Bin_ with two back wheels, no front wheels. And when I did I got eight extra bruises, dropped it on my foot twice. The second time my foot was swollen, had two bruises, and the edge of my big toe where the nail and skin meet started bleeding. She still asked me to push them. I did after I took a shower and because of that almost hurt them when I dropped it forwards.**

 **1) the same smile as in the cover photo.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	8. A Tribe's Truth

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters only the _Shion_ or _Saffron Tribe._ In this I only own the _Poems_ mentioned that are a part of Shion's past**

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Tribe's Truths

Shion's POV

I was scaling a _Cliff_ with Rat below me before I stepped on a rock that was unstable. I dug my nails into the _Cliff_ since the _Serum_ the _Scientists_ gave me make it easier to do that. I dangled with my right hand to see if Rat was okay before he asked if I was.

"I'm fine I did this to see if you were, whether a small cut of not I'd rather not cause it" I told him before he sighed shaking his head. I continued climbing down without the rocks since it was easier to make my own.

When we got down I followed Rat along what looks like a _Tar Pit_. "Where are we going?" I asked him tugging his hand since I grabbed it at some point. "Don't resist Shion" he told me and I nodded.

Time Skip: Ten Minutes Later

We were brought into a _Cavern_ with a pathway surrounded by water. When we were stopped a familiar voice asked Rat why he returned.

"He sounds familiar" I said before he told me to ask him his name. I shook my head and told him he has something to ask so he should first. "What do you know about _No. 6_? It isn't for me specifically" he asked.

"Forget about _No. 6_ Rat, even if it is for someone else" the man spoke making me clench my jaw. "I won't be free as long as _No. 6_ is around, I'll destroy it if I have to" Rat said making everyone laugh.

I heard rustling and rocks moving against rock and fabric. There are more people here than those who are laughing. He said that Rat won't be able to kill a _Demon_ making me chuckle lightly.

"You only say that because you were the one who created _No. 6_ and watched it's demonic transformation" he said making me look at the man again. "Mr. Akamori?" (1) I asked making the man's barely visible figure jolt.

"Amaririsu? Is that you?" he asked me and I nodded before the people who had a hold of us let go. "It's been so long, I see you've gotten out of _No. 6_ , with help from Nezumi of course" he said before he was brought into the light. "Come here Amaririsu" he told me before Rat said I might bite, or hurt him.

This made Akamori chuckle. "That's not in Shion's programming Rat" Akamori said making me flinch slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that Shion, I know you don't remember any violence" he told me with a frown. I shook my head at him though. "It's fine besides I can see some violent things now" I told him making him smile sadly.

"Could you take your clothes off Amaririsu?" he asked me before I looked at Rat. He looked at me and motioned for me to walk forwards, in other words it was okay.

I did so taking off my jacket and under shirt. "I mean all your markings Shion, I want to see if they're all back" he told me. I looked back at Rat who seemed a bit confused.

He nodded before I slid my jeans down as well. "Seems all of them are there, I guess _Elyurias_ does have some use, for the _Saffron Tribe's_ last remaining member that is" he said making me frown.

Karan's POV

I heard Yoming say that there was a plague, where people have died of unknown causes. He told me that he has reliable contacts, some say that witnesses are detained by authorities for questioning but aren't seen again. He said that _No. 6_ takes everything that inconveniences them.

Mentioning my son, Shion, in the process. I couldn't tell him that Shion isn't my blood son or that he hasn't always been under their influence.

Shion's POV

I ran to Rat when I saw he was having another episode. The _Wind_ came again. "Come on Nezumi please hang in there" I said careful not to touch his hands which were on his face.

I was holding him to my chest before he had actually fallen and I could feel the coldness of his skin. "Please don't do this again Rat, can you get some water here Akamori?" I asked him and he nodded.

I gave him the water telling him to drink it slowly, his throat was red despite being cold. I touched his hand sighing in relief when they gradually returned to his normal temperature. "Did you hear the song again?" I asked him and he nodded.

Akamori asked what song it was before he looked at me with confusion. "If you don't know the name or type then sing it" I told Rat smiling.

I helped him stand up since he wobbled when he tried. He smiled at me before I let go making sure I can catch him if he falls again. He righted himself before he started singing.

Near the beginning the water in the pool started reacting. It started glowing.

I looked around at the beauty to see that there were more people here than the ones who were laughing. The particles from the water rose surrounding the whole place. It started changing colors throughout the song to.

When the song finished it was too easy to catch him when he fell. "You haven't sung that song in a while Nezumi, don't over exhaust yourself" I told him smiling worriedly.

Akamori said that _Fate_ had brought Nezumi and I here, together again. "I honestly don't care about saving Safu since I know she'll only come to me with no real reason. But I do want to keep Nezumi away from as much danger as possible" I said before he nodded.

"You're very different with Rat than you are with anyone else Shion, it's refreshing really" he told me with a soft smile. He asked me if saving Rat, keeping Safu away from me but out of danger, and the truth can be connected.

"Yes, Safu is the _Vessel_ or _Reincarnate_ of _Elyurias_ , Rat is hurting because of _Elyurias'_ song, and the truth revolves around _Elyurias_ " I said. He nodded before he spoke. "Do you want Rat to know who you _were_ in _No. 6_ or do you not want him to know at all?" he asked seriously.

"What's in the past is in the past but he'll find out eventually" I said and he nodded. "We had decided to build _Utopias_ in the six habitable areas left over by the many _Wars_.

As you could've guessed by now they were sort of gilded, _No. 6_ is anyway. The others had wanted to create a program to keep those who disobeyed out of the way. They had created the _Warchild Program_ " Akamori said taking a breath.

"Without this _Program_ the _City_ grew at an alarming rate which had been the basis for the _Program_. I had been too immersed in my _Ecological Research_ when I had found the _Mao Forest_.

It was a beautiful place before the _Wars_ and I was surprised to see it still around. One of the _Tribes_ was the _Saffron Tribe_ , named after a flower that had extraordinary healing powers. Could even turn back time so you could be young again.

I had met the other _Tribe_ however where they worshipped the _God Elyurias_ , one who had taken form of a _Wasp_. I had never heard of this great _Sovereign_ , the _Fountain of Youth_ I had, so I was caught up in _Research_.

 _Research_ concerning her and nothing else. I had sent a wide report on _Elyurias_ to the higher ups without thinking but I won't make an excuse for what I had done. I had almost been killed and ended up here before that could actually happen.

If I had known they would do what they did after I would've taken the children of the two _Tribes_ with me so their parents wouldn't worry. _No. 6_ was interested in the power _Elyurias_ has and the _Forest Folk_ / _Elyurias Tribe_ worshipped her as they stayed neutral.

 _No. 6_ had put the _Warchild Program_ into action before they rummaged through the _Forest_ to find her. They had never seen or heard the legend of the _Fountain of Youth_ but when they found it they found a boy as well. The boy being the son and heir of the _Saffron Tribe_ and _Fiancé_ of the son and heir of the _Elyurias Tribe_.

They had burned down the _Forest_ from end to end to find _Elyurias_ killing both _Tribes_. Rat and yourself, Shion, were the only survivors" Akamori said smiling sadly at Rat and I.

"You were protected by the _Saffron's_ power while Rat survived for one reason or another" Akamori said before Rat spoke. "I don't really remember this _Elyurias_ " he told him before Akamori spoke again. "She's been calling you, that's what that song was Rat" I said making him look at me.

"If you don't hear it in a while or sing often you'll likely kill yourself, the _Wind_ does the same for _Singers_ " I said and he nodded. "The reason I had mentioned a third option.

The corrosion of the wall surrounding _No.6_ was because I'd rather you not feel guilty for a mass killing" I told him. I saw he was shocked before I smiled softly at him. Akamori asked me to come forward so I did.

He asked me to decipher his _Research_ showing me a thin blue _Data Card_. I asked why he was giving it to me. "My ancestors are from the _Saffron Tribe_ as well Amaririsu, this is how I knew about the _Fountain of Youth_ " he told me before I took the _Card_.

Karan's POV

"The founders had started flexing their authority eliminating those with this _Warchild Program_ of theirs" Yoming told me but I stayed quiet. I already knew about all of this anyway.

He asked me if I find the truth about _No. 6_ hard to believe. "No I just have nothing to say" I told him, more than anything I want to leave this place as well. He told me he's had loved one taken from him by the _City_.

He showed me a picture of his _Wife_ and son before his arms were around me. Honestly until he spoke and said that he understands my feelings so much that it hurts, I had been too scared to move.

"Shion isn't my blood son, he's more a son to me than a blood son but he isn't" I told him before I spoke again. "You don't know how it feels Yoming but the reason I am over here now is because that's not a way to make up for before" I said looking at the ground. "Join us, all the people there have had someone precious taken from them by this gilded _Utopia_ " he told me walking past.

Shion's POV

I could tell Rat was upset before I spoke, I only got his name out however. He asked me if I want to know why he hates _No. 6_.

"It's because the people within are ignorant due to the walls around them" he told me making me smile from my spot two meters from him. "We should get something to eat don't you think?" he asked me. I nodded happily as I followed him.

Scene Change: Home

I walked in after Rat to hear Dog Keeper say that we're rather late. "Hello Dog Keeper, Rikiga?" I said confusion in my tone at Rikiga since I didn't think he'd be here.

He grabbed my shoulders almost forcefully making my whole body tense before Rat spoke. "You're scaring him Rikiga" he told him before Rikiga realized I was tense. "You should have told us that you were going to _No. 6_ " Rikiga told me before I shook my head.

"It's _Medical Supplies_ for Rat in case he has another fainting spell" I said before Rikiga glared at Rat. I growled at him when I saw that before he backed down waving his hands in surrender.

I heard Rat ask Dog Keeper why she told Rikiga. "The _Correctional Facility_ is too big for me to handle by myself" she said as I sat down next to Rat. Rikiga asked in a stern tone what they plan on doing.

I glared at him for his tone towards Rat and Dog Keeper. "Shion and I plan on infiltrating the _Correctional Facility_ " Rat answered before I went to make food.

He said that a special organization resides there and that they hold the key to the _Cities_ destruction because without them the structure falls. Rikiga said Rat wasn't going to provoke him before Dog Keeper said he can leave. "And you're okay with this?" Rikiga asked before she said she made up her mind.

I saw Rikiga was conflicted when he looked at me and then cursed as he sat down. "So we're going Rat?" I asked him and he nodded making me smile at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:38 P.M. on December 8, 2016.**

 **1) pretty sure it means red forest.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	9. Propositions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters only the _Shion_ or _Saffron Tribe._ In this I only own the _Poems_ mentioned that are a part of Shion's past**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Propositions

Shion's POV

I felt very bad for Dog Keeper and I could tell Rat did to. When I heard arguing and that Dog Keeper had enough I tried going out there but Rat stopped me.

It was crossing the line when Rikiga called her a young _boy_ and a _Gun_ was brought out after she threatened all of us. I was about to go out there but Rat beat me to it. I was ignoring everything that was going on except for the conversation.

Rat was lying but I don't know why. "I don't know why you lied to her about 'forgetting your lines' and such but that was mean Rat" I told him.

I turned around walking after her sighing as I found her. "Do you need help Dog Keeper?" I asked her before she said she hates all of us. I smiled slightly at that.

"You can hate me I don't mind, and I do get that you didn't like being advanced on by a crude _No. 6 Official_ " I told her. She shook her head her shoulders shaking as she cried.

She put her head on my chest and I put my arms around her careful not to startle her. "I told Rat not to do that to you, he said you were the only one who could" I told her before she shook even more. "If you need to I can get Rat to let you out" I told her before she shook her head again.

I heard a door open before Rikiga said that the man's about ready to talk. I nodded before I looked at Dog Keeper who nodded as well thanking me which is unlike her.

Time Skip: Night Time

"Well the _Facility_ is the same as before, difficult for _Ametuers_. By the way can you explain what the _Pre-Holy Day Operation_ Mr. Yukimura mentioned is?" I asked him.

He was shocked by the question and I think scared of how I'll react. I know this because he turned around and said the _Black Lab_ likes me. "Rat? I don't really care what it is exactly I've seen worse" I told him.

He just told me to memorize the _Diagram_ making me sigh. "It's already memorized so try again" I said smiling at him as I said it.

He was shocked before he asked what was for _Dinner_. " _Soup_ and _Salad_ , I had found things around the area" I told him before he 'hmmed' in response. I walked beside him the rest of the way.

Time Skip: _Morning_

"You're _Home_ , welcome back" I said as I heard the _Pot_ screech. I saw him sit down on the _Couch_ before I decided to try and ask something.

"Are _Summers_ here hot Rat?" I asked him as I rummaged through books to read or get for myself later. He asked why I wanted to know and I hesitated at asking. "If it's too hot or too cold here without proper clothing you can easily get sick or die.

I had been wanting to ask this since we saw Mr. Akamori but I wanted to live together with you and Karan. If it was either too hot or too cold I would find a new place once this thing with _No. 6_ is over.

I haven't asked because I know you don't think about the future as often as others. At least this far anyway" I said opening a book. It was ' _Nature_ ' by Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"No I don't but I haven't been around an actual family in some time" he told me when I sat down on the bed so I can look at him. "As long as you're comfortable Rat, _Home_ is where the heart is after all" I said smiling at him.

"You went to see Dog Keeper and Rikiga today right? You haven't talked since you got back so I have two guesses" I told him making him look up at me. "And they would be?" he asked making me smile. "Either Rikiga or you don't want me involved because it's _too_ dangerous or you haven't figured one out yet" I told him.

His eyes drifted slightly on the first guess so it was a dangerous plan. "You can tell me your dangerous plan later if you want, I told you I'd stay with you" I said before I got up.

Karan's POV

I was walking through the street of happy people, this is what Shion saw everyday I'm guessing. I heard Lili say my name coming up to me. She had a _Blush Pink Balloon_ with the _No. 6_ _Logo_ on it.

Lili said she was excited about tomorrow. I had realized when she said this that today is the _Pre-Holy Day_ and that the _Holy Day_ is tomorrow.

Shion's POV

We were walking through the _District_ before I decided to ask Rat about the _Letter_. "The _Holy Day_ is tomorrow right? You wrote a _Letter_ to Karan about it" I asked him before he turned to look at me. He was about to say something before a short man with a receding hairline came over.

He asked 'Eva' why he hasn't been by the _Theatre_ in a while. I went over to Rat so I was right beside him, the _Manager_ didn't seem to notice.

Apparently his _Customers_ , who mainly visit to see Rat perform, have been on his case. He didn't say anything more before an explosion went off. I looked up at Rat to see his eyes wide with shock.

Two more _Sonar Pulses_ went off toppling buildings. " _Mercenaries_ " I said before a man yelled that the _Man-Hunt_ is here.

"This is the _Cleaning Operation_ Shion" Rat told me before he grabbed my left hand with his right. He started running down an _Alley_ and I followed, I would've followed even if I had a choice. There was an explosion and I lost sight of Rat as I was underneath piles of rubble.

I heard a worried barking from the _Black Lab_ before I pushed a slab of metal off of me. I stood up seeing a void before I looked around to find Rat.

He grabbed my hand pulling me and saying we have to go. I kept hearing more explosions as we ran. I saw Rat about to turn a corner before I heard a rumbling.

I kneeled down pulling on Rat's hand when he turned around, most likely to do what I did. I continued looking at Rat as he put on the _Super Fiber Cloth Cloak_.

He curled over me making sure I was also covered by the _Cloth_. I heard a baby crying after the explosions before I asked Rat to open the _Cloth_. When he did I saw a child crying in something's arms.

The something was most likely the dead mother. "I need to help him Rat" I said but I know he's worried.

I put my hand on his before he finally allowed me to go. I went over to the child before I picked him up. "Aitäh, Salvestatud elu" (1) I told the void as I took my coat off.

I put the baby in it taking out a note 'just till we get back – Shion' was what it said. I had figured something bad would happen.

I tied my jacket around the _Black Lab_ thanking him. "Take him to Dog Keeper okay _Must Koer_?" (2) I said before the _Dog_ walked through an _Alley_. There was a light shining on me before I looked to Rat who came out.

He held his hands in the air, we were surrendering. 'I guess this was his plan' I thought with an unnoticeable smile.

Time Skip: _Sunset_

"Your plan I'm guessing?" I asked him with a smile as I looked up at him. He nodded before I heard the _Original_ say that they'll be taking us to a _Correctional Facility_. "Good plan, though I hope you know that she wants to see me, I might get controlled to go find her" I said and he nodded with a sad smile.

Karan's POV

I was walking up the steps on the way to the _Bakery_ just to stop. I looked up to see Yoming by the door.

He wanted to talk and I see no reason why we can't. I pointed at the _Balcony_ and he nodded before we headed there. Asking me if I considered his offer I just shook my head.

"I do care for Shion, and I know he's in something dangerous, he's not involved with some group in this _City_ " I said looking at the _Mug_. Shion had painted a green _Forest_ with a red background on it with a _Mountain_ in the middle.

Yoming learned that every one of the witnesses of those who died of unknown causes were taken to a _Correctional Facility_. They were used as _Lab Rats_. I frowned at the _Mug_ since I know it was painful for Shion when he was tested on that way.

The _Twilight House_ , like Shion had once said, was used as an _Execution Chamber_ for those no longer of any use to _No. 6_. "So why are you telling me something Shion already told me" I told him.

"My comrades are going to rise up when I give the signal through an internet message tomorrow" he told me. I asked if he was one of them but I didn't get to finish when he said I must've realized something. When he said this he stood up and I did to to get away from him.

He was scaring me with the way he was talking, this isn't the way to destroy _No. 6_. It's a way to start a revolt where many people will die.

I didn't want to hear what he was saying, for once in my life with Shion I wished he was here to save me from someone. I looked away from Yoming looking at the ground below. "You're talking with the same tone as them, as the ones who destroyed the lives of those children" I said my hand over my heart.

He asked me who exactly I was talking about making me frown. "The ones who built _No. 6_ and took those children from their homes and families" I said sadly.

He asked me if I was one of them and I nodded. Saying he was disappointed and nothing else he left. I heard a squeak and saw it was Nezumi, the black _Rat_ my son named.

I walked over to him in a hurry anxious to see what the _Letter_ he had said. I opened it and saw that Shion and I would be reunited.

It also said that until then he would watch out for him which made me smile but only at the last part. "I thank you Nezumi but he doesn't like it here, I don't either but I was born here" I said softly. "Thank you little one" I said petting the _Rat_ on the head making him squeak.

Time Skip: Night Time Shion's POV

I looked around seeing all the sad faces before I heard Rat singing (3). His voice is beautiful as always which is why it's cheering them up.

I leaned on his shoulder when he started coughing from the amount of time he hasn't sung in a while. "Still beautiful as always Rat" I said smiling slightly. "It only works for a little bit though" he said and I nodded.

"The song may not save someone in every situation but it does in some Rat. It lifts peoples' spirits so they know that they're going someplace better than here" I said and he nodded.

After a while I heard Rat say that what I might see may change me but that he doesn't want me to change. "You don't know what I did to become so feared by _No. 6_ , you know some of it but not all. Personally I don't want you to know because it'll change your view of me" I told him.

"I won't as long as you stay the same regardless of what you do" he said and I nodded. "Always Nezumi" I said before I heard a screech and the vehicle stopped.

I heard a swish which means _Automatic Doors_ are opening. I felt a hand pull my head to Rat's chest so I know it's his before I felt the back tilt down. We were being tossed out.

I heard screeches of terror from the other occupants of the _Transport Vehicle_ which worried me as we fell. My head was under Rat's chin and I know we were falling head first; this worried me since Rat could hit his head and I don't want that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:40 A.M. on December 10, 2016.**

 **1) Should mean 'Thank you, saved life' I know that's terrible and I apologize.**

 **2) Should mean Black Dog in Estonian.**

 **3) Does anyone know the name of this song? It is so beautiful.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	10. Breaking Secrets

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters only the _Shion_ or _Saffron Tribe._ In this I only own the _Poems_ mentioned that are a part of Shion's past**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Breaking Secrets

Shion's POV

When we fell I was worried when Rat's eyes were closed. We rolled before he hit a wall worrying me when his eyes still remained closed.

I started shaking his shoulder before his eyes finally opened making me sigh in relief. "Are you okay?" I asked him before he nodded asking the same of me. I nodded as well before asking where we are.

"Under _No. 6_ " he told me before he got up helping me up with him. I looked to where we most likely fell from to see a pile of void.

"Those are dead bodies right?" I asked seeing he was confused before I elaborated. " _Blood_ , _Weapons_ , _Violence_ , and _Death_ are a void in my vision, I've steadily been able to see those things but not all" I said and he nodded. "Yeah they are" he told me and I nodded.

He told me we were going to climb the pile to get out and I nodded. I started climbing jumping to the side when a body I grabbed fell.

When I looked up I smiled painfully before Rat nodded. He motioned me to continue climbing so I did. There were no other problems after that.

Karan's POV

I heard Lili say that the _Bread_ by the window looks and smells good making me smile. "Because they do, I'm making some extra today if you want to share" I said getting her attention.

She was very happy that she gets to help me out before saying that I'll be busy today. She said this because it was the _Holy Day_ making me frown slightly. "Yeah" I said softly before she said she'll put the _Sign_ up.

I put _Bread_ on the shelf on the wall watching her put the _Sign_ up before I got another basket. When I put this one by the window I saw Lili was only standing there looking towards the _Center City_.

I was worried so I ran out to her asking what was wrong. When she said she was scared I crouched down next to her pulling her to my chest. She said she was scared again before saying something was out there.

Shion's POV

I almost finished climbing the pile before Rat grabbed my hand pulling me the rest of the way. I heard moaning from the ones who were still alive making m frown.

"Mul on kahju, igaüks" (1) I said looking back at Rat who said my name. He told me to follow him when he was climbing the rope the _Grappling Hook_ made. I followed his lead doing what he said.

We climbed through the _Vent_ Rat opened before I saw him get out after a while. "Seriously Safu I really don't care" I said out loud when I got down.

Hearing Rat ask what I meant I shook my head. " _Elyurias_ wants me to go to Safu" I said before I heard Rat say he _has_ fallen. "You've fallen a long time ago Rat, where do we go now?" I asked him smiling.

He said to follow him and I nodded doing so again when he ran down the hall. We ran down the _Hallways_ with no one in it before the door ahead of us opened.

"I'll have to thank them later" Rat told me before we went in getting sprayed. The door to a _Changing Room_ opened before we walked in. When he asked what this is I nodded going to a _Locker_ and opening it.

"Put this on Rat, I hope you're ready to act because we're going to be _Researchers_ today" I said and he nodded. "We'll have to be careful of the _Camera's_ and more so with the _Infrareds_ " I said listing those ones off.

I put on the _Lab Coat_ before I told him to follow me which he was shocked about. We were running upstairs wondering what will happen once we find Safu. It'll be fun to see how much she's changed by awakening as _Elyurias'_ new _Vessel_.

"Come one Rat, I want to see how much Safu's changed as a _Vessel_! It'll be fun to see the look of one" I said smiling wider. When we reached the _Experimentation_ floor I heard someone say my _Tribe Name_.

"Hello Dr. Wright, what is it?" I asked him when I turned around. "I thought you were supposed to be here last month Amaririsu" he told me. I scratched the back of my head apologizing for that.

"Sorry Dr. Wright I had to teach a new _Original_ " I said and he nodded. "Alright then, the _Sample_ in on the _Top Floor_ " he told me and I nodded.

"Thank you sir" I said before I walked forward telling Rat to follow me again. We continued up the stairs before I heard _Alarms_ going off. "Man I forgot to tell them we checked in already" I said before I ran faster up the last flight.

I crouched down to get under the gate as Rat did the same. "Come on Rat" I said again when I felt for the _Control Panel_.

I used the _Card_ in the _Lab Coat's_ pocket not really surprised it was Dr. Wright's. I swiped the _Card_ telling Rat there's a _Maintenance Ladder_ here when the other _Panel_ opened. He said he overlooked the possibility completely making me smile at him.

I saw some _Mercenaries_ before I ran at them getting them down without their notice. I grabbed what I think is a _Gun_ before I threw it at Rat.

"We have to go now Rat" I said jumping into the _Maintenance Shaft_. When Rat came in he told me not to waste time on mourning them and I nodded. "I know that and besides they're not dead" I said taking off the _Lab Coat_.

"They would've killed you in a heartbeat if I didn't do something" I said adjusting his scarf as he took the _Lab Coat_ off of his body. "Now come on" I said smiling at him before I turned to climb up the _Ladder_.

When I got out of the _Maintenance Shaft_ I heard Safu's voice again which is getting annoying. "When is _Elyurias_ going to take her over already?" I muttered before Rat asked what I was muttering about. "I want to see Safu taken over, but she can still speak coherently through a _Meeles Link_ " I said confusing him.

" _Mind Link_ , sorry I forgot your family was originally from _Bosnia_ " I said before I grabbed his left wrist with my right hand. "Come on I'd rather not be caught by _Mercenaries_ " I said running down the hall with him in tow.

I ran inside the room once Rat threw a _Grenade_ causing the _Sprinklers_ to activate. I knocked out two people before I injected a _Syringe_ in another's neck. I found Rat after that keeping him behind me when I heard a familiar voice say not to move.

"So it is you _Mercenary 1-028_ " I said smiling at the man once the smoke cleared. "Ah so the report was right when they said _Innocent 1-001_ is here" he said and I nodded.

He shot twice but I didn't think immediately that he had _Vanishers_. The _Bullets_ hit Rat's right leg and left arm before I got out a _Tranquilizer Gun_. "I should've figured you had _Vanisher Bullets_ , how'd you go down?

Was it brutality to fellow _Warchildren_ or towards _Patrons_ that were innocent?" I asked him. "None of your business Saffron" he told me before he had a _Syringe_ in his neck.

"Don't hurt Nezumi or you'll regret it" I said monotonously as he fell to the ground. I crouched down in front of Rat when he said he put me in this situation. "He's not dead Rat, it was a _Paralyzing Poison_ used by _South American Natives_.

 _Tube Curare_ with _D-Tubocurarine_ , it only paralyzes them" I said making him look up at me. I kissed his forehead before I spoke smiling at him

"They're not dead, you didn't do this to me, so stop crying and let me help" I told him smiling softly at him. I took off my _Outer Clothing_ tearing it into two wide strips before tying it on the wounds. I did the leg and then the arm.

"Now that that's done can you stand?" I asked him seeing him nod and hearing him say he can. "Good though let's make sure" I said lifting him up being careful of his arm and leg.

I put him back on the ground gingerly to not hurt him before the _Elevator Door_ opened. I saw him wobble slightly so I put his uninjured arm over my shoulder careful not to bump his injured leg. When the doors closed I leaned my head on his right shoulder.

"I was worried when I saw those were _Vanisher Bullets_ Nezumi" I told him before he looked down at me. I kissed his nose when he did that before the doors opened.

When they did I saw two men lying on the ground with Safu in weird clothes near a _Nest_ with red orbs spread out inside of it. I smiled saying her name and seeing she was taken over I smiled even more. "I've been wanting to see you again Shion" she said making me shake my head laughing slightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:01 P.M. on December 10, 2016.**

 **1) Should mean 'I'm sorry, everyone' in _Estonian_ , I'm sorry if it doesn't.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	11. Parting

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 or its characters only the _Shion_ or _Saffron Tribe._ In this I only own the _Poems_ mentioned that are a part of Shion's past**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Parting

Shion's POV

She said she missed me so much but I scowled at her slightly, I could feel something bad is happening in _No. 6_. When I heard that _Anomalies_ occurring at the _Ceremony Site_ I knew it was correct. _Elyurias_ asked if my friend was Rat before he got out of my grasp.

He said he has a question for her then asked if she was the one who guided us here. She only smiled before Rat yelled to answer the question.

"Don't Nezumi, you'll hurt yourself like that" I said when he gripped his arm almost collapsing entirely. I grabbed his waist so he wouldn't fall. "I know it's _Elyurias_ Rat, that's why I was laughing earlier" I told him putting my chin on top of his head.

I didn't listen to what they were saying since it was all in the _Letter_. "Calm down Nezumi, please" I said before he leaned against me.

She asked him if he heard her song making him ask if Safu heard it as well. "Yes she did Rat, she fainted exactly as you did to" I said injecting a _Syringe_ inside of Rat's arm through the fabric of his jacket. He asked me what it was making me smile at him.

"Just a _Zinc_ , _Vitamin C_ , and _Protein_ blend to help your wound heal faster" I said hearing Safu talk about _Contemptible Experiments_ on _No. 6 Residents_. She said _Elyurias_ is angry making me sigh.

"There are plenty of ways to vent her anger besides killing the few hundred people left on this _Earth_ " I said. "Are you okay now Rat?" I asked him before he nodded. "Then come on" I said before Safu asked where I was going when we turned around.

"Unlike with you Safu, who can live a long time now, we can't. I may be able to heal a fatal wound in six seconds but that isn't the same for Rat" I said looking back at her. "If she wants _No. 6_ to be no more, destroy the wall" I said before I took a _Time Bomb_ from Rat's pocket.

I threw it behind me after I pressed the start button making it hit the glass column behind her without breaking. "Come on Rat" I said as we walked inside the _Elevator_.

When we got out I heard an explosion walking around a corner towards the _Maintenance Shaft_ we used to get up. When I heard someone running behind me I turned around just for Rat to block a _Bullet_ from a Mercenary. I picked him up going onto the _Infirmary_ that was right next to us.

"You're an idiot you know that" I said as I searched the _Cupboards_ for what I was looking for. I finally found all of it before I lifted his shirt and jacket to see a gaping hole in his side.

" _BLEVE Bullets_?! Seriously!" I said frustrated with how much has changed with these _Mercenaries_. I did my work when I saw Nezumi in pain from the wound. "You've saved me too many times for this to be enough to repay you" I said before I saw his head fall to side.

"Wake up Nezumi! Open your eyes and wake! up!" I said loud enough for him to hear. He opened his _Silver_ eyes making me smile at him.

"See not too hard now keep them open, I won't forgive you if you die on me today" I said as I worked. I was able to close the wound and stitch the _Arteries_ back up but the main problem is _Photokeratisis_. Which could be caused by the bright _Ultraviolet_ light that I know hit Rat's eyes but not mine.

When I was finished I put Rat on my back and walked out careful not to run into anymore _Mercenaries_. I put on the _Cloak_ before I told him to hurry and grab my arm when I got into a _Garbage Shute_.

I reached out my hand seeing him reach for it before I felt an annoying _Bullet_ hit my _Left Anterior Descending Artery_. Of all the worse things the _Bullet_ could've been it just had to be _Coagulation Bullet_. I went forward grabbing his arm before I fell taking him with me.

I pulled him to my chest turning us around since for a while I can still move and breathe. I took out a _Syringe_ and injected into his _Aorta_ to help with the healing process.

Time Skip: Thirty Minutes Later Rat's POV

We were in some place but I don't know where. We were surrounded by piles of garbage or rubble when I heard Rikiga crying. I looked up to see Shion with three blood spots on him: one near his heart, one on his waist, and another on his leg.

I walked, or well limped, over to him when I could feel my wounds healing slightly. I remembered Shion injecting me with something but I don't know what it was.

I sat down next to him when I heard Dog Keeper say that she wasn't going to die here. She told Rikiga to go with her before he did. I took off my jacket putting it over his chest.

I started singing _Elyurias'_ song as the rumbling of explosions sounded around us. I saw something sparkling so I grabbed it as I continued singing.

I saw it was the _Crystal_ Shion mentioned so I opened the smaller top to see a _Button_. I pressed it seeing the _Timer_ on the thing count down from three minutes. I laid down closer to Shion than I probably would've been before.

I saw a light underneath my eyelids so I opened them to see Safu smiling down at Shion and I from behind mine and Shion's head. "Thank you for saving Shion Rat, I'll help both of the people I care about" I heard _Elyurias_ say as she sat down on her knees.

She pulled Shion up against her chest taking me with her so I was doing the same. She started singing petting our hair as she did so. Our wounds healed before she put both of us down on the ground with Shion's head in my lap.

I looked to my left to see a large, glass-like _Wasp_ showing a variety of colors. She dispersed into the air before I heard Shion speak.

"Are you okay Nezumi? You look like you've seen a _Ghost_ " he told me with a bright smile and a soft chuckle making me nod. "Yeah I'm fine, you look worse than I do with those blood splotches" I said making him look down. "Yeah I guess" he told me before he got up.

Scene Change: Outside of the Facility Shion's POV

'I guess this was right then? That means the _Mao Forest_ is still alive as well' I thought when we reached the top of the _Crater_. "She wanted to show you this" Nezumi said but I shook my head.

"She wanted both of us to see it Rat" I said walking closer to him. "To thank you for saving me and for falling for me as much as you have" I said smiling at the walls that were no longer there. "It's a new beginning isn't it though?" he asked me and I nodded.

I watched the _Sun_ rise before I saw Rat leave out of the corner of my eyes. Before he got too far however I turned around saying his name.

When I saw him turn around to look at me I was about to speak but closed my mouth instead. I looked down seeing my vision blur. I felt a hand on my chin before it was lifted and something soft touched my lips.

"Now what did you want to say?" he asked me before I smiled slightly. "When whatever you're about to do is over can you go to the _Mao Forest_ , the _Southern_ end?" I asked before he asked why.

"It was where I used to live, I have a feeling that after eleven years it's back to how it was. I was thinking that if it is I was going to live there again, with Karan and whoever else wants to" I said before he nodded. "If I can find it and you're there once I return then I would love to" he told me making me smile.

He vanished after that but I know the whole thing wasn't a dream when I still felt his lips on mine. I saw the _Black Lab_ from before seeing she was carrying my _Coat_ in her mouth.

When I took it from her I put it on the ground opening it to see the child from before. I picked her up and put her in my right arm to keep her face away from the blood. "Thank you for keeping her safe" I said before she barked tail wagging happily.

I heard Winter before I saw him on the _Lab's_ head. "So Winter helped to huh?" I asked chuckling slightly.

The baby started cooing so I looked at her with a smile on my lips. I stood up from my kneeling position looking at the _Sunrise_ before I looked at Winter who was on my left shoulder. "Come on Winter, little one, we have to find Karan and Lili" I said hearing Winter squeak and the _Dog_ bark.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:49 P.M. on December 10, 2016. I cried at the end of this. Does anyone actually want me to write a _Sequel_ to this?**

 **I do hope you had liked this chapter and story.**


End file.
